


i'm trying to please the calling of your heart-strings

by only_because3



Series: take your time on me [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Firsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: What normal person feels this much love when they’re being used like this?Or, a collection of firsts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with more smut. This story is going to be nonlinear aka I'm just bouncing around in time. Most times should be clear as to when they take place, but I'll date everything anyway. For this chapter the first is: First time they cry during sex. Sorry it's not a better one. Anyway, enjoy!

_**2009** _

 

She’s exactly where he left her on his bed but she’s rolled on to her belly, hair messy and curling on his pillow that she’s wrapped her arm around. At some point after he left to shower she put on a shirt but that’s it, still completely bare from the waist down, and climbed back in his bed. Her eyes are closed, lips parted, and her breathing is so even that he knows she’s practically asleep.

One of her legs is stretched out but the other is bent at the knee and he tries, he really does, to look away. The light from the corner of his room helps the natural curves of her body cast shadows on her skin but it doesn’t matter because he can still see her on display, can recall enough from memory to fill in the dimly lit parts of her.

Walking closer to the bed, his eyes catch sight of the still pink scars on her calves. He swallows hard, guilt sitting like a rock in his stomach. 

The floor creaks beneath his feet and Tessa stirs, mouth opening and closing once as she buries into his pillow further. “I can leave,” she says, drowsy, her eyes still closed. 

They’re still not too good at talking again yet and he thinks she must be worried that her staying will invite conversation that’s just as stilted and awkward as it was the first month after her surgery.

“It’s okay.” His voice sounds funny to his own ears and Tessa does open her eyes then. He can’t make out what she’s thinking and god, when did it get like this? Since when could he vividly recall her pussy but not understand what was going on in her head?

A year has changed so much…

“Can I touch you,” he asks so he doesn’t have to think about how broken they still feel, five months after her surgery. He reaches out, fingers barely brushing the skin on the back of her thigh and he watches her shiver and clench. She nods, starts to roll over but he lets his hand fall flat under the curve of her ass firmly, a silent instruction to stay as she is.

He kneels on the bed, drops down on the side closest to the wall, his hand coming to rest on her other thigh now, her skin almost sticky from her drying cum. He can feel how hot she is and he’s not even touching her properly yet. 

He takes a deep breath, lets his nose run along her shoulder, and she hooks her leg over his hip, opening herself up to him further. She still won’t look at him but then, why would she? They don’t really talk anymore and they haven’t been looking at each other when they fuck and isn’t that what he’s about to do? Fuck her with his fingers until she drips down his hand and goes back home?

His fingers brush her cunt. She’s wet again, or maybe just still, and there’s an audible shift in her breathing as she rocks her hips a little to nudge him further. His middle finger parts her lips, runs up and down the length of her, careful to avoid the most sensitive parts of her until he’s gotten his fill of just feeling her. He traces every fold, circles around and over the pieces of her that make her thighs jump and her cunt leak. He cups her once before spreading her again, his fingers forming a V on either side of her clit. He squeezes softly, pulls just a little, smiling against her shoulder when she keens.

Her hand comes out from under the pillow, heads to his boxers. “No,” he says, loud. She turns then, looks at him with wide eyes and confusion twisting her eyebrows. Scott shakes his head, not trusting his voice anymore. Her hand stays between them but doesn’t move. He’s not sure she understands yet, and if he’s honest, he’s not sure why he’s turned her down himself, but her face softens into something more neutral.

He slips his middle and ring fingers inside her and that neutral expression changes again, and he watches Tessa’s eyes screw shut, watches her bite down on her bottom lip in an effort to muffle the groan that rumbles in her throat. 

His thrusts are slow, the angle a little more difficult than if he’d slid his hand beneath her leg instead of over it. Her eyes open after a moment and his hand stutters in the wake of her gaze. Her pupils are blown but there’s still so much in the look that she’s giving him that he’s the one who has to look away. He scoots closer, fucks her deeper, harder, until all he can think of is his heartbeat in his ears and her ragged breathing mixing with the obscene noises coming from her cunt each time he pushes into her. 

She pulls her hand from where it was pressed up against his stomach and grabs onto his arm, her nails digging into his bicep. He can feel her cunt tightening around his hand, can feel the way her thighs have started to tense. “Scott,” she moans and she has  _ never _ said his name any time he’s touched her like this. Not even that time in his truck.

He can’t stop himself, physically unable to ignore her when she says his name. It’s why there’s a handful of voicemails on his phone that he can’t listen to, why he can fuck her and let her fuck him while they can’t even string together a sentence that doesn’t have anything to do with the ice. 

Scott looks up at Tessa and he meets her eyes fully, completely, for the first time in nearly half a year. It’s too much, to see her sad and angry and pleased all at the same time, so he nudges her leg up higher on his hip and slips a third finger inside her. Her eyes close for a moment, her mouth falling open to let out a groan when he curls his fingers. He rests the heel of his hand against her clit, does his best to rub and keep the pressure there as he fucks her hard. 

She opens her eyes and tears have started to gather in the corners, her bottom lip starting to quiver even though he’s still pulling all sorts of sounds from her body. He thinks to stop and he wonders if his hand nearly did because her hand moves to the back of his neck and squeezes. “Don’t,” she says. He doesn’t understand how she can sound so small around such loud moans. “I’m close,” she adds. He knows she is, can feel the way her walls squeeze around his fingers, trying to push him out with every thrust and curl of his fingers. 

There’s an awkward moment where he maneuvers his free arm under her neck and it brings her face closer to his which is exactly what he doesn’t want. It’s necessary though, to get his hand to the base of her skull and fist her hair and  _ yank.  _

Tessa let’s out the most glorious sound he’s ever heard just as her cunt floods around his hand and she’s staring at him so intently that he shudders against her, crumbling under the weight of everything they’re not.

She covers her eyes with her hand but it doesn’t stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks and even though he can’t really tell what she’s thinking anymore, Scott knows she’s angry that she’s crying. His grip loosens in her hair, fingers slipping a little from her cunt. Her hand flies from her face to his forearm, presses him back into her. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, cheeks still wet, and he wants nothing more than to get away from her. This is too much. He can’t take this anymore.

She swallows hard. “I miss you,” she says quietly.

He digs his face into the side of her neck, everything suddenly too much, too big, and he cries harder than she’s been, his body shaking against hers. “I miss you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, out first is: The first facial
> 
> Enjoy!

**_2013_ **

 

She gave her first blowjob when she was fourteen and she went in with supremely low expectations. She didn’t have that many close friends and Jordan didn’t talk to her about things like sex yet, but she knew from girls at school and magazines that blowjobs aren’t much to get excited about. So when Jake asked for a blowjob while her hand is already working him, Tessa shrugged. She asked if he’d finger her after (even though he had before and it was only okay) and when he agreed, she dropped to her knees in front of him.

She did not expect to completely fall in love with the act. The heavy feeling on her tongue, the salty taste, being able to feel a cock grow even harder in her mouth. It makes her feel powerful, makes her feel in control. The noises boys make when she uses her mouth as opposed to her hand are amazing, and she gets more wet from sucking cock than she does when whoever she’s with attempts to get her wet, at least while she’s a teenager anyway.

(Except when it comes to Scott. Scott is always the exception.)

Tessa knows it’s unusual to be so enthusiastic about blowjobs but it’s made every guy she’s been with  _ very _ happy and she doesn’t particularly care about what anyone else thinks.

She doesn’t learn until she’s in the cab of a truck just how nice it is to be manhandled, to have her face fucked until she’s gagging and choking around it.  _ That _ isn’t universal though. She’d tried it once with Fedor and it left her feeling gross, made her angry in a way she couldn’t describe.

It has never felt that way with Scott.

She’s flat on her back, head propped up on one of the pillows that smells like his girlfriend. Tessa wonders if he’ll change the sheets after she leaves or if he’ll stupidly leave them on, complete with her own cum dried on the fabric.

She doesn’t realize she’s smirking until Scott takes her chin in his hand. She can see the question in his eyes, the faint glimmer of her cum on his face, and she reaches down to tug at his hips. “I want you in my mouth,” she says in lieu of anything else. Scott’s eyes grow darker and he shuffles to his bedside table, foil packet emerging between his fingers.

She misses when he didn’t have a girlfriend, when she could taste him.

Scott leans back on his calves, shaking the condom against his thigh. “We had our physicals yesterday, eh?”

It scares her sometimes, how they’re on the same wavelength. Tessa licks her lips and her eyes dart between his face and his cock. “Did you-“

“No,” he answers quickly. “Haven’t in over a week.”

She thinks that’s a little strange, but they’ve been training hard and they’ve fucked every day this week so maybe it’s not far fetched that he hasn’t had sex with his girlfriend in that long. Besides, Tessa trusts Scott.

She rolls on to her side until she’s pressed against his thigh and reaches out, wraps her hand around his cock. “Put it away,” she breathes out. His cock twitches in her hand and she makes sure to look up at him as she takes the head of his cock between her lips.

The condom falls to the floor and he fists a hand in her hair.

She keeps her hand firm at the base, bobs her head twice before pulling away. She wants a better angle, wants to be able to take him further. Grip still on his cock, she rolls onto her back and he has no choice but to follow. Without instruction, he’s swinging a leg over her body, settling himself above her chest.

Eye contact is easy from this position and Scott’s cock, in all it’s lengthy, veiny glory, is directly in front of and over her face. She licks a broad stroke to the underside of his cock, makes sure to let her tongue brush against his balls. It makes him twitch which makes her clench and she takes him back into her mouth with gusto. 

She quite likes Scott’s cock. It’s not the thickest she’s ever had, but she’s glad because thicker ones tend to make her jaw ache. He’s not the longest either but that just means she has an easier time taking him in completely (and when they fuck, he’s not hammering away at her cervix either), and he’s long enough that she still gags a little, still has to work to get her nose to press up against his belly. There’s so many thick veins curling around his cock, a pronounced head at the tip, which makes fucking a dream. He’s the only guy she’s ever been with too, that grooms himself down there, which makes her actually  _ excited  _ to put his balls in her mouth instead of disgusted.

And, as with everything Scott does, he’s extremely passionate. He doesn’t hold back any noises and she’s treated to a symphony of grunts and curses as she sucks him off. She can feel herself drip onto the sheets. She’s tempted to fuck herself now but she knows it’ll be worth it if she just waits.

He lets her head bob a few times before his hand finds its way to her hair again, the strands tangled between his fingers. She stares up at him, swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, laps at the slit. He exhales loudly through his nose, jaw clenched tight. He arches an eyebrow and she knows exactly what he’s asking.

She lets her neck relax, nods with her cheeks hollowed around his cock before letting her mouth open a little wider. The grin he gives her is filthy and, oh, Tessa knows this is going to be great.

Using the hand in her hair, he keeps her head where he wants it and then thrusts himself deep into her mouth. She does her best to keep breathing through her nose, fights against the urge to pull back (she still does anyway, out of instinct, but Scott’s there to shove her back on to his dick and she has to clench her thighs together at the jolt it sends to her clit). He sheaths himself completely in her mouth and she gags, salivates, presses her tongue firm against the underside of his cock, swallows around him. He holds her there, her nose smushed against his pelvis, doesn’t pull her back until drool starts making its way down the side of her mouth.

He fucks her face then, steady and fast. He’s staring down at her so intensely, his chest and face flushed with exertion. Her stomach twists and flips at the sight of him and god, she’s something else. 

What normal person feels this much love when they’re being used like this?

She tightens her lips around his cock, sucks in earnest as he passes in and out of her lips, lets her teeth graze him exactly like she knows he likes. “Fuck, Tess,” he grunts, hips snapping faster. She reaches between them, brushes her fingers against her soaking cunt before bringing those wet fingers up to his balls, rolling them in her wet hand. 

She’s usually good at telling when Scott is close but she’s missed the signs this time, or maybe she just underestimated how much her fingers massaging his balls would affect him. His thighs tighten at her sides, a strangled noise emanating from his throat, and then he’s cumming before either of them have a chance to bury his cock down her throat, before she has a chance to seal her lips around him.

She’s always appreciated how Scott cums. He’s rarely ever done it out of her throat or a condom, but it’s been easy to tell that he doesn’t blow his loads eerantly, violently. His cum spills out of him, tumbles out instead of shooting. It means she’s not being blinded, not flinching as thick white liquid ends up on her person. No, it feels more like she’s being painted. 

Scott’s cum hits her chin, her lips, and she thinks of wrapping her lips around him now that his hips have stilled with his orgasm, his hand going slack in her hair. The hand at his balls comes up to wrap around his cock and she milks him, relishes in the way his cum falls on her cheeks, in her parted mouth, the way it slides down her jaw.

She keeps her hand around him, strokes him, licks at him until he’s soft in her hands and hunched over with his own hands braced on his headboard. She licks her own lips, savors the taste of Scott’s cum. She thinks to wipe away the rest but then he’s reaching down, rubbing his cum into her skin.

He smiles down at her and she’s helpless to do anything but return it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time: choking.
> 
> Choke responsibly if this is your thing, guys! Enjoy!

_**2013** _

 

He looms over her, hips snapping hard and fast as he fucks into Tessa, one hand next to her shoulder, the other on it, pinning her in place. She hadn’t taken off her make up before they crashed into her room following their loss and now the thick, dark coloring around her eyes is smudged, mascara rubbed into the skin under her eyes from when she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes. She looks like a mess which he knows is how she feels and he hates that he thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sights he’s ever seen.

Her foot digs into the base of his spine, urging him closer, deeper, her other leg curled low around his thigh. Her fingers brush around his cock where it enters her before they go up to her clit and rub hard, tight circles. Tessa is desperate, frantic, and Scott wants nothing more than to see her cum around him.

They work at a punishing pace but he can tell that Tessa isn’t getting there, is far from the brink even though he’s close, even though he’s been giving it to her with all the pent up emotions of this week. She whines in the back of her throat, sets her hands on the bedspread and plants her feet. “Push me harder,” she says, breathless and irritated as she works her hips to meet his more firmly. Tessa has always liked it on the rougher side but Scott still second guesses himself as he rests more of his weight on her shoulder. She waits a few more thrusts before something like a scoff comes out of her mouth and she taps the arm not on her. “Fuck me, Scott. I know you can.”

“What have I been doing, Tess,” Scott bites out. He pushes down harder on her without realizing it and her cunt clenches around him harder while her mouth lets loose a satisfied grunt. His fingertips dig into the skin of her shoulders, palms flat against her, keeping her in place on the mattress. She doesn’t even move up the bed with his thrusts anymore, firmly kept beneath him. Her hips still work hard against his, hand returning to play with herself. He watches her get red in the face from coming so close to orgasm only for it to remain stubbornly out of grasp. 

He wants to do more, at this point  _ needs _ to, in order to help Tessa finish but that means he won’t be able to keep her pinned like she was insistent on. He snaps his hips against her twice before leaning back on his haunches and hauling her up by her shoulders. One hand goes to fist in her hair, yanking her head back so she doesn’t even get a chance to look at him, the other arm around her waist to help him guide her hips in a punishing rhythm against him. He’s rewarded with a fresh flood around his cock and a choked moan, Tessa’s nails biting into the skin of his arms. “Is this what you want,” he growls into her neck, letting his teeth drag over the pale skin. He pulls back, pulls her head until she’s looking at him. “Is this going to get you off?”

She captures his lips, messy and hard, her hair being pulled taut behind her as she bites at his lips, slips her tongue into his mouth. “I need,” she pants out, stopping her bouncing on his cock to roll her hips, to brush her clit against his pelvis as his cock shallowly moves inside her. She licks her lips and she’s still close enough that he feels the entire movement. “Choke me.”

He yanks her back, hard. Truthfully, it’s not a surprising request. Tessa likes to fuck hard, likes to choke around a hard cock. But they’re both angry off their loss today and Scott isn’t sure that doing something like that is smart right now.

Her hands slide into his hair, almost soft, her thumb coming to rub along his ear. “ _ Please _ , Scott.” He wouldn’t say she sounds desperate, doesn’t sound as fucked out or angry like she did before. She just sounds like Tessa, like what she’s asking of him is as natural as breathing for her. Scott looks in her eyes, looks past all the thick make up, and he’s already given in, even when she sweetly slots her lips against his. “Choke me, please,” she says and he pushes her down on the mattress, keeps her hips flush against his, her ass supported by his thighs. It drives his cock deeper, the angle change making Tessa gasp. 

“Three fingers up if it’s too much,” he says, making sure she’s looking at him when the words pass his lips. She tries to move her hips but he digs into the skin there. “Tessa-“

“Three fingers,” she repeats, holding her right hand up by her head and waving three raised fingers at him. “Now, c’mon.”

He starts fucking into her again, even, hard strokes that have Tessa mewling. He thumbs at her clit only to have Tessa move his hand away and rub at her clit herself. He glances up at her and knows it was her silent way of telling him to do as she asked. 

One hand still on her hip, guiding her along his cock, Scott leans over her and places his hand around her throat. He’s not applying any pressure yet, just lays his hand on the pale expanse of her neck, thumb on one side and fingers on the other. He can hear a hitch in her breath, watches as her pupils dilate even more, feels her cunt flutter around his cock. With a quick glance at the hand still by her head, he slowly grips her neck, pushes the pads of his fingers into the sides of her neck, lets his palm fall a little heavier on her throat.

Tessa’s mouth forms a word that doesn’t quite make it past her lips and Scott watches as her eyes slip shut when her hips come to meet his faster, watches her get lost in the feeling of him being everywhere around her. A moan rumbles in her throat and he uses the moment to flex his hand and grip a little tighter. Her mouth falls open and she looks up at him, face contorting in the most beautiful way he’s ever seen.

His hand leaves her hips in favor of her clit, thumb rubbing tight, firm circles. Her cunt is practically choking his cock and if he could afford to think about anything other than getting Tessa to cum, he’d laugh at the irony. Scott fucks into her harder, feels sweat dripping down his back, his face, falling from his body to hers like some sort of blessing. Her chest rises and falls faster now, each breath a struggle that has her eyes fluttering and face flushing red. With one last deep thrust and pinch of her clit, he squeezes her neck tight before letting go completely. Her body answers in a gasp so loud he feels it in his bones, her body arching as her cunt floods around him, rhythmically pulsing as she rides out her orgasm. He can feel her dripping down his balls, her ass, and he puts both hands on her shoulders and pushes her into the mattress again so that he can fuck her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whines and moans and when he bites down on her neck, she screams herself hoarse, her cunt squeezing and flooding once more as he cums.

He slumps against her, utterly exhausted. She must be feeling the same because she stays splayed out underneath him, their breathing ragged and unmatched, their bodies slick against eachothers. 

He’s not sure how long they lay like that but by the time either one of them moves, he’s freezing and their breathing has finally synced and calmed. She presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you,” she sighs. She sounds more relaxed than she has in ages and Scott can’t do anything but bury his face in her neck further, smiling against her skin when she kisses his temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time: Scott masturbates in front of Tessa
> 
> Also, writing this made me realize how utterly boring it can be to just watch a dude jerk it. Hopefully it doesn't come off as boring though. Enjoy?

_**2019** _

 

It’s too early to be awake. It’s still dark outside the windows and Tessa feels too exhausted for it to be anywhere near wake up time. She lets loose a little moan, snuggles deeper into her pillow, eyes still mostly closed. Whatever roused her isn’t apparent to her now and…

Scott is breathing heavy next to her, too heavy for him to be sleeping. Or if he is sleeping, surely something is wrong.

She reaches out and gropes until her hand falls on Scott’s hip. “Hey,” she grumbles. “You okay?”

Scott takes another deep breath, voice stuttering in his throat, and it’s enough to make Tessa really scared. She rolls over, faced scrunched up both in sleepiness and worry, only to find Scott laying down like normal except his pajama pants are pushed low, his cock standing hard in his fist. “Oh,” she says softly.

“Sorry,” he says, voice low and a little rough. “I was trying not to wake you.”

He moves to pull his pants back up but she squeezes his hip, shakes her head against the soft pillow she’s laying on. “You could’ve woke me up,” she yawns and he laughs. “I’m always happy to help.”

His hand wraps around her wrist. “Yeah, but your sleep is more important.”

Scott tries to pull his pants back up again but Tessa shuffles closer, puts her head on his shoulder. “Can I watch?” She slips her leg over his, relishes in how warm he is against her skin.

“You want to,” he asks. She feels his forearm flex, sees his cock sway under his firm grip in the dim light coming from the moon. She’s already spoken too much for how early it is and so Tessa simply nods. She presses a kiss to his shoulder, leans forward to kiss his jaw, and nudges his arm to get him to start up again.

He brings his hand up to his mouth but she intercepts it, bringing his palm to her own mouth. She spits and then nibbles at his fingertips briefly before licking a broad stripe across his fingers. He kisses her head as he moves his slick hand down to wrap around his cock. Tessa settles soundly against him, enjoys the way his arm moves against her torso with each stroke.

Her eyes have adjusted more to the darkness of the room, his body appearing more clearly than it was before. She still can’t make out all the details, can’t see all the beautiful veins that wrap around his cock, not the ones that trail down his forearm into his hand. But she can see his fingers clearly, can see his stomach working and flexing, can see his eyes slip shut and his jaw fall open as he loses himself in the sensation of his pleasure.

She thinks to ask where his mind goes when he does this, what he imagines when he decides to touch himself. She doesn’t think it’s about her and that doesn’t bother her at all. Rarely when she touches herself does she think about anyone in particular so she can’t help but wonder if it’s the same for him. She’s distracted when Scott lets out a low moan, his forearm flexing as he grips his cock tighter. The urge to lay back, to go across the room to the chair near her dresser to look at him completely, to take in his whole form at once is tempting. She wants to watch his face, see all the little details she’s come to know well play on his features. She wants to watch how he handles his cock, how it twitches and how his hips buck and his thighs shake.

To do that would mean to pull away, to leave his warmth and his smell, and Tessa doesn’t think she’s ready to give that up.

Pressing herself closer, she releases a soft sigh as Scott’s hand settles at the base of his cock, fingers closed tight. She can see him twitch in his grip, watches his hand glide up in a short stroke, taking care not to touch the head. He must be leaking, thinks she can even see the bead of precum at his tip. “How long have you been up,” she asks, voice still thick with sleep. She wraps her hand around his wrist, lets her fingers splay along the back of his hand to feel the prominent veins against his skin.

Scott glances over at the clock. “Half hour maybe,” he exhales. She looks up, watches him wet his lips, and is surprised to find him looking down at her. “Do you…”

She shakes her head. “I just want to watch you,” she whispers and leans closer to press a kiss to his lips. “If that’s okay.”

He shrugs the best he can with her at his side. “I don’t think it’s much to look at, but by all means.” There’s a curl of laughter to his words and Tessa is torn between letting a giggle out or admonishing him for thinking it’s not worth looking at. (If Tessa is honest, she’s not sure she’d find this attractive from anyone else.) She settles on shaking her head but sending him a smile at the same time, one she hopes he can see in the dimly lit room. His hand, which had kept a steady albeit slow pace during their exchange, moves a little faster now. “Can you see okay?”

Tessa digs her face into the side of his neck. “Would you hate me if I asked you to turn on the light?” She can feel his laugh against her rib cage, feels it reverberate in his throat. “I know it’ll blind us both but-“

“You want a good view,” he finished for her. He presses his cheek to her head and his free hand comes to palm her face. “Close your eyes.”

She follows his instruction and she smiles when she feels him trace over her eyes to make sure they’re closed before he leans over. She expects to hear the soft click of the lamp but it doesn’t come, even as a new light source brightens her eyelids. She carefully opens one eye, confused but delighted to see that Scott’s turned on the flashlight on his phone. “Figured it’d be easier on the eyes,” he murmurs. “Is it okay?”

Tessa looks down and is greeted with the clear sight of Scott’s hand around his hard cock. “Definitely,” she says. He kisses her forehead, his stroking resuming and it is so wonderful to see without straining.

It’s somehow different like this. She’s not sure why. She’s been closely acquainted with his cock for a good chunk of her life, has had it in her hand the way he has it in his own now. She’s seen him jerk off before, when he’d finished himself off on her chest, but that had been so fleeting, just two needy pumps before he was spilling on to her. But watching him masturbate is so new. She watches as he sets a rhythm that’s different from the one she considers her go to when she wants to get him hard. He doesn’t turn his wrist as much as she would and she wonders why because it always pulls the most wonderful noises from him.

She wonders if she should simply observe him, watch him satisfy himself as he would naturally, like some sort of sex anthropologist, or if she should ask him what he likes about what he’s doing. He ends up deciding for her when he noses at her hair and softly asks her to talk to him.

He asks her to talk and yet what comes out of her mouth is nothing short of an instruction. She’s not sure that’s what he wanted but when she says, “twist your wrist when you get to the head of your cock,” he breathes in sharply before biting down a moan. She watches as he does just that, watches his hand tighten at the tip too, making him moan a little louder. Unconsciously she tilts her hips, a soft undulation against his thigh, a scrap of friction against her cunt. It would be easier, Tessa thinks, to just fuck and take care of them both. But her body still feels heavy with sleep, a sleepiness that overpowers her horniness, and there’s still the fact that she desperately wants to see Scott bring himself off.

“What do you like when you do this,” Tessa asks, curiosity overtaking her desire to control his actions. “Can you show me, baby?”

He grunts in response, his hips moving to meet his hand. She watches as he keeps his strokes short and avoids the tip of his cock, focusing instead on just his shaft. His fingers flex around the length of him one at a time, lifting and falling like a wave grows and crashes along the shore. More precum beads at the head and Scott squeezes a little harder, finally letting his stroke breach the defined ridge of the head of his cock as he milks out just a little bit more. Liquid gathered in his grip, his hand moves just a bit faster, and Tessa finds herself smiling when he twists his wrist just like she would.

His cock looks smaller in his hand compared to her own but she still finds herself breathless at the sight of the skin he reveals with each movement. He lets go and his cock sways in the air as he goes down to palm his balls. She wants to touch, to run her blunt nail along the veins that sit in proud vines around him the way she follows them with her tongue any chance she can get. Hand at his thigh, Tessa presses her fingertips in the tense muscle and lets out a soft sigh as Scott groans. His fingers brush against her own when she curls her hand deeper along his thigh and Scott’s next exhale is hard through his nose.

With each roll of his balls, Tessa can see his cock twitch in the air and she imagines the feel of it in her mouth, the muscle jerking on its own accord. A hum of a moan rumbles in her throat and her lips drag along his shoulder, collarbone, neck in open mouthed kisses. She nips and licks and sucks at the expanse of skin in front of her while Scott fists his cock once more, his hand moving faster than it has all night. She can hear how hard his heart is beating, can feel every shaky breath that’s sucked in through his parted lips. His hips aren’t quite still anymore but they don’t lift from the bed either, just stay in a light bouncing rhythm as he travels the length of his cock with his hand.

She can feel his sack tighten against her knuckles and she allows herself this one indulgence, this little bit to help him. She takes his balls in her hand, massages them with her fingers. “Tess,” Scott gasps and she watches his hand lose rhythm as he descends into a frantic pace. Giving him a firm squeeze, Tessa watches with delighted eyes as Scott’s breath is stolen from his lungs, stomach contracting and legs tensing as he cums. Thick, pearly strings flow down his hand, coats his fingers and his cock as he strokes himself through his orgasm.

Seeing Scott cum might be one of her most favorite things.

His hand slows and his cum stops and Scott laughs a little as he tries to catch his breath. He lets go of his softening cock and Tessa takes it in her hand to gather the bit of cum on it before letting his cock drop to his thigh. “So,” he says and Tessa laughs too as she licks at her hand. “Worth waking up?”

“Definitely.” She takes his hand now and licks his fingers clean, humming happily at the salty taste and the way he pushes his fingers a little further down her throat. A yawn takes her by surprise which only makes Scott laugh again, pulling his hand out of her mouth.

“Get some more sleep, T.”

With a nod and a kiss, Tessa settles back against her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the suggestion of someone on tumblr: First time post baby. I also didn't want to set an exact date on when this occurs so enjoy the vague futureness of it
> 
> This is definitely more funny than hot I feel lol Enjoy!

_**Future** _

 

Scott genuinely feels he’s going to cum the minute he’s seated inside Tessa.

It’s not like it’s been a long time since he’s gotten off but it’s been eight weeks since he’s been inside her, the longest they’ve gone in years now, and the thought of _finally_ feeling her cunt around him again makes him, well, want to blow his load.

The baby is asleep in their room and they’re on the couch because neither of them can stomach the thought of having sex with their infant in the room, regardless of the fact that the baby doesn’t know any better. They’re at that special window of time where the baby’s been asleep long enough that they won’t rouse unexpectedly but they will be up _soon_. Every minute counts now.

Tessa is already dripping down his hand, her fingers tangled up in his hair, moving his head where she wants it. Her leggings and underwear are still hooked around one ankle and her shirt is simply tugged down rather than taken off, the both of them too eager or maybe too conscious of their limited time, to disrobe completely. His own lounge pants and boxers are pushed back enough for his hard cock to stand at attention between them and he hadn’t put a shirt back on this afternoon after the baby spit up on him.

“I’m ready,” Tessa says, grinding her hips down a little harder on his hand. She grips his length in her hand, pumps him twice before rising on her knees and lining his cock up with her cunt when he moves his hand out of the way. He thinks they should go slow, ease into it since their baby shot out of her not too long ago, puts his hands on her hips in anticipation of helping set a sedated pace.

All that goes out the window when Tessa sinks down swiftly, burying him to the hilt. “Babe!” He was going for surprise, maybe alarm, but the word comes out as a moan instead, his head falling to her collarbone as her own falls back.

“God, I missed this,” she exhales, hips swiveling  in small circles. Her fingers thread through his hair, a sharp tug to the strands that has him biting at the skin in front of him. “Does it feel different?” Do _I_ feel different is what she’s asking, he knows, the question punctuated with a squeeze of her cunt.

His hands slip under her shirt as they travel from her hips to her back, finding solid purchase on her ribs. “You feel amazing, T,” he tells her, lips pressed over her heart before he looks up to meet her eyes. “Better than before.”

She rolls her eyes but her smile is fond, cheeks colored a light pink that Scott knows isn’t from her pleasure. Tessa pulls his hair hard then, until he sucks in a breath through gritted teeth, and his eyes slip close for a moment as he takes it in. She’s started fucking herself on him, short and shallow, her full breasts and still pudgy stomach skimming against his torso, her thighs strong and sure on the outside of his own, her breathing a little harder than it was before.

His eyes open to find her staring down at him with a smirk that disappears the moment his hips snap up to meet hers. Her lips part, low moan pulling from her throat as he fucks into her, fingers digging into her ribs and thumbs brushing her breasts. It’s strange, still, to see them so large, to have them fill his hands so completely, and it leaves Scott in awe of Tessa once more.

Her body has been through so much over the course of their lives. It went from childhood to adolescence, tried to beat her down as she trained and tried to love it. He’s seen her reach acceptance and then seen her grow a life beneath her skin, once more giving in to the uncontrollable her body has always tested her with.

“I love you,” he murmurs.

She scratches at his scalp, hums happily. “I love you too.” He grips her sides harder in order to stop himself from grabbing at her breasts. He wants, so so badly, to play with them like he used to, to put his mouth on them. But unlike when she was still pregnant, her milk is completely in and her nipples sensitive from breastfeeding. He has to take a deep breath to steady himself, forces his eyes to her face because if he keeps staring or mouthing at the skin close to her chest, he’s not sure he’ll be able to hold back.

Tessa looks almost disappointed, a little grunt of disapproval rumbling from her throat, and he leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses along her jaw, doubles down on fucking into her.

There’s a little snuffle coming from the baby monitor on the coffee table. It causes both of them to pause mid thrust, both heads turning to look at the little screen. Their baby stretches an arm out, another soft noise being picked up by the mic, and then stillness. He thinks they’re both holding their breath and he knows that he’s going to start shaking soon from the effort of _not_ burying himself inside Tessa. After a long moment, she clenches around him, arms coming to loop around his neck. “We have to hurry,” she says around a sigh as she sinks down on to him.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Scott sinks into the couch a little further. They work together, thrust perfectly in sync. She lifts up with the aid of his hands on her ass as he pulls his hips into the couch. She drops down as he pistons his hips up, their bodies meeting in a wet clap in the middle. Sweat starts to gather at his brow and the errant strands that have escaped Tessa’s braid stick to her neck as they move faster, fuck harder. He is so singular in his focus - get Tessa off, get himself off - that he doesn’t even notice the wetness against his chest. Or maybe he does, maybe he writes it off as more sweat. Either way, it’s not important because it’s not Tessa cumming around his cock and it isn’t his cock pulsing his release inside his wife.

His thumb circles over her clit and her nails dig into his shoulders as her cunt tightens around him and then-

“Oh my god,” Tessa _yells_ and her voice is a strange mixture of pleasure and fear, her body jerking backwards which is probably the exact opposite of what she should have done.

Scott’s chest is covered in warm liquid and when Tessa leans back, it is clear what’s happening.

“Holy shit,” he says with a start, hands going up to cup her breasts in an effort to stop the breastmilk from squirting him. His grip is clearly too tight because Tessa is yelling at him to stop squeezing and hitting his hands so she can cover her breasts herself. The milk comes to a stop and they’re left there, Scott still hard inside her, the baby once again making soft noises in the bedroom. Tessa drops her forehead to Scott’s shoulder and he runs a palm up and down her back. “So,” he starts, clearing his throat. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you managed to get off right?”

Tessa groans but nods. “I think that’s what resulted in the whole,” she waves a hand in the air, fingers wiggling, “show.” Sitting back up, she reaches back to rub her hands on his pants and he notices her grimace. He doesn’t doubt she’s a little sticky. “Can I just blow you? Or do you want to wait for me to go get a bra?” The baby starts crying in earnest and Tessa whines.

“Don’t worry about me,” Scott says. He slots his lips against hers and they kiss until the baby’s cries grow even louder. “I’ll take care of myself now and maybe you can help me during the next nap.”

“You can count on it,” she says, throwing a mock salute as she climbs off his lap. Both of them breathe a little harder when he slips out of her and he stays on the couch as she finally kicks off her leggings.

He takes three steadying breaths before he stands and pulls his pants up. He makes his way to the bathroom, intending to take a shower, and finds Tessa nursing the baby as she sits on the toilet, peeing. “I can’t believe this is our life now,” she groans and he laughs as he goes to turn on the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this one is all over the place but I've also been posting every Sunday and don't want to break my streak. This was most definitely inspired by how hot I found Scott with a black eye because I'm clearly a horrible person.
> 
> First time: after Scott gets into a fight (which I've left decidedly vague)
> 
> Enjoy?

**_2008_ **

 

They don’t name call. That’s something that was instilled in them by their mothers, then later Suzanne.

If they  _ did  _ name call, Tessa would call him a fucking dumbass.

Scott is sitting at a slant on his couch, a pillow tucked under his arm in an effort to ease the degree at which his body is tilted. He’s not vocally complaining about the pain he’s in, but Tessa can tell by the pinched look on his face that there will be no practice for them tomorrow.

She pulls one of her many ice packs from the freezer and, not bothering to grab a towel to cover it, walks over to Scott and holds it boldly against his ribs. “Fuck, Tess,” he grunts. There is no holding back the scowl on her face and she makes no effort to conceal how hard she rolls her eyes. “I could’ve gone back to my place.”

Tessa scoffs. “Yeah, because you’re moving real easy right now.” She presses the ice pack a little harder against him before she goes back to the kitchen, grabbing two more ice packs for her own legs.

When she gets back to the living room, Scott has propped himself up better on the couch and, of course, he’s managed to get the remote too. Game highlights flit across the screen as she settles down next to him, legs extended so that her feet rest on the coffee table. She reaches across Scott for the throw blanket even though she could have easily asked him to hand it to her. “Seriously?”

She shakes out the blanket and lays it over her legs. She lays her ice packs on her shins with her chin lifted, eyes firmly on the tv.

Scott sets the remote on the arm of the couch before shuffling to the edge. “Ridiculous,” he mutters. He tosses the ice pack onto the table and then pushes himself up with a groan.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going home,” he says. He can’t even stand up straight and, in his search for the keys to his truck, he moves slow, one hand still presses against his ribs.

“You’re not driving like this,” Tessa argues. “You can barely walk you’re in so much pain.”

“And yet we still let you skate,” Scott bites back. 

Tessa straightens immediately, shoulders squaring and her eyes grow hot. “You’re perfectly healthy, Scott. Why would you do something so  _ stupid _ and put  _ your _ health at risk when you know I’m barely hanging on?” She shakes her head, looks down at her legs because she can’t stand to look at him anymore. Except then she’s faced with her legs and the weight of the thoughts that this could very well be the last season they skate, all because of her.

She lets her legs drop to the floor, the ice packs falling in a soft thud as they tangle with the blanket, and she cradles her head in her hands as she squeezes her eyes shut.

A commercial plays on the tv and she can hear her own heavy breathing and Scott slowly moving around the room. 

If he wants to go, let him.

He puts his hand on her knee and then there’s a soft sigh that ruffles the hairs on the back of her neck. “That was a low blow and I’m sorry.”

She lets her hands fall to the side but she still won’t look at him. Her eyes still sting with tears and she’s not going to give him this satisfaction. “Why would you fuck up our training any more than I already have,” she asks, voice low and hollow.

He’s quiet for a moment and Tessa braces herself for the monologue about how she shouldn’t shit on herself since it’s not like she  _ chose _ to have her legs fail her. It doesn’t come though, just another sigh that hits her cheek this time. “Because I’m an idiot,” Scott says and when she turns her head just so, she sees a shadow of amusement on his face. “I’m sorry, T.” He slides his palm along her knee, gives her a gentle squeeze.

She nods. With a deep breath, she lets her head fall to his shoulder. It’s uncomfortable, his body still leaning a little away from her to help his ribs, but she wants this closeness. “We’re going to be okay, eh?”

“‘Course we are,” he tells her. His hand curves to cup to the inside of her thigh, still low enough to be considered proper, to be  _ normal  _ for them off the ice. 

She falls back on the couch, slouches, her hips going closer to the edge and his hand going higher as a result. She can hear the heavy breath he takes as his fingers rub little circles over the material of her shorts. 

They shouldn’t do this. They’ve agreed time and time again that it’s a stupid idea but…

“I’m sorry, Tess,” he repeats. This will be their excuse this time, it seems. An apology punctuated by his fingers or his cock, her acceptance in the form of her wet heat.

She nods, legs falling a little wider. He wastes no time slipping his hand beneath the cotton of her shorts but she stops him when his finger hooks the fabric of her underwear. Hands on his shoulders, she gently pushes him back until he’s resting, his body in a position that should hurt him less. The confusion on his face gives way to this funny sort of smile that Tessa doesn’t want to think about. If she spends time trying to decode it, she knows she’ll find things she’s not ready for. 

She gets a leg on either side of him, runs her covered cunt over his lap. His cock twitches beneath her, feels it growing harder under the friction she provides. She wants to feel him inside of her but that means leaving to get a condom and she knows that she won’t let herself come back to this the moment she gets up. His hands fall to her hips, rock her a little faster and the movement has the muscles in her thighs jumping, her clit finding the firmness of his cock and the friction of the clothing between them heavenly. 

She wants to feel his heat though, wants the friction of his cock dragging out of her. “Is there a condom in your wallet?” He looks up from where their bodies meet and nods. 

It’s a little difficult but he manages to get his wallet out of the pocket of his basketball shorts without her getting off him and with minimal pain to his ribs. He unfolds it and she plucks the foil package out. A quick check to the date and to the packaging, making sure this one isn’t already compromised, and then Tessa is ripping it open. She’s raised on her knees so she can pull at the waist of his shorts. She only gets them down low enough for his cock to spring free, already more hard than soft.

Letting saliva pool on her mouth, she spits down onto his cock. Using the extra lubrication, she strokes him, enjoying the way the muscle moves in her hand, growing harder until he’s stiff. Scott mouths at her neck, licks at the juncture where neck and shoulder meet while she rolls the condom on. “Do you want to take your shorts off,” he asks, teeth nipping at her jaw. She shakes her head, her cheek coming to rest on his head with the movement. She pulls her shorts and underwear aside and sinks down on to him.

A curse is said into the skin of her neck and she thinks she’d echo the sentiment, the feel of him stretching her open when she’s not quite wet enough, amazing and nearly painful all at once, but it distracts her from the lingering pain in her legs and so the only thing she can do is call out to a higher power.

Scott tries to thrust into her but his whole body tenses and a decidedly non pleasurable groan comes from his lips. Tessa pushes him back by the shoulders, lets him rest against the back of her couch as her hips move. She pulls at his shirt, lifts it until she can see the angry bruise already forming on his ribs. She makes to outline it but the heat from the injury is felt even before her hand makes contact and she finds herself pausing. “What’re you going to tell Marina?”

“Tess,” he sighs, eyebrows screwing up and his hands gripping tighter at her hips. “Not when I’m inside you.”

She lets her hand palm the bruise, thumb brushing against the discolored skin. Ignoring him, Tessa says, “she won’t take it easy on you.” He pulls her down hard on his cock, enough to get a pleasurable grunt out of her. As much as she enjoyed it…

She digs her thumb into the bruise and Scott thrusts up into her involuntarily. “Fuck, Tessa.” She smirks down at him and this isn’t like her, but she does it again, enjoying probably too much the way he groans, the sound layered with pleasure and pain, the way he fucks her hard in reaction. He grabs her wrist, holding it tight in his fingers as he moves it behind her, their hands resting at the small of her back. “I said I was sorry.” 

“I know,” she whispers and rather than voice her own apology for the pain she inflicted, she lets her free hand join the other. He lets go of her hip to take it and she clenches around him as she leans forward, slotting her lips against his. She rocks her hips forward, knowing she has to take the lead because of his ribs, but he is the one in control of the kiss. He bites at her lips then sucks her bottom lip between his, soothes the ache with his tongue. It’s messy and rough and she especially loves it when he takes both her wrists in one of his hands and brings the other up to dig into her hair, messing up the already disheveled bun she’s been sporting since picking him up. He uses the grip on her head to move her where he wants her, to expose her neck, to move her mouth down to his own. She wants him to mark her, she wants to mark him. 

She rocks her hips faster, harder, enjoys the discomfort that having her arms behind her back provides. She feels like she’s lost control of her body but at least it’s to him and to pleasure, instead of her legs that just hurt and hurt and hurt.

She mouths at his neck, tastes the sweat on his skin, closes her mouth and sucks briefly, fleetingly. He’s breathing hard into her own neck and his hands grip her a little harder when he says, “I want to fuck you so bad.”

A whine escapes her then and her eyes get unexpectedly hot with tears because she suddenly feels so thankful that he still wants her, even when her legs could ruin them.

She doubles down her efforts, bounces on his cock because she knows it’ll get him off faster than rocking her hips will. He pulls at her hair to bring her mouth back to his. She can feel sweat gathering beneath her clothes and it feels gross but it doesn’t matter because Scott’s hand is under her shorts, fingers rubbing her clit that’s still half covered by her underwear. All the little noises she elicits get swallowed by his mouth until she comes, and then she goes so silent that it’s just her lips parted against him, the two of them sharing breath as she squeezes his cock.

Tapping the hand around her wrists with a finger after she’s calmed down, Scott lets her go. Immediately, she cups his balls, rolls her hips as she rolls them in her hand, and then he’s throwing his head back. His hands grab at her thighs and she feels him pulsing inside of her, can feel everything shift as his cum fills the condom.

When he catches his breath, she helps him stand, supports him as they walk to the bathroom to clean up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time: Scott watches Tessa masturbate
> 
> Though this does go a bit differently than when Tessa watched him! Enjoy?

_**2012** _

 

Something has gotten into Tessa.

“I need a break,” he pants into her breast, his cock still twitching inside of her. She’s still rhythmically clenching around him, milking him for all he’s worth, and he has to put his hands tight on her hips when she starts to rock them again. 

They’ve been fucking since they came back from dinner an hour ago, Tessa firmly attached to his cock that entire time. She made him cum in his pants with her hand and her hips, sucked off his soft cock until he was hard again and dribbling precum into her mouth, rode him hard, so close to him that there was no space between them, until he came again.

He’s genuinely worried that if they keep going, his dick is going to be out of commission for a while.

She looks torn between pouting and scoffing but dismounts him all the same. Her nose wrinkles once she hits the sheets. “Gross,” she says, rolling out of the almost impressive wet spot they created with all their fucking. 

Scott runs a hand through his hair as he closes his eyes. He feels almost light headed. He needs water. Probably an energy bar too. “You’re gonna break my dick.” 

A devious giggle comes from her just as he feels one of her legs fall over his. Her thigh is sticky and hot. “Should I be offended or complimented?” He opens his eyes and finds her spread out beside him. Her hair is a beautiful mess on the sheet, her legs are open, one arm slung over her stomach though her fingers are ghosting over the small curve of her breast, her other hand touching, considering, her nose. 

He takes her hand in his. “It’s a compliment,” he answers. She looks up at him and smiles, digging the heel of her foot into his calf.

He slips off the condom, ties it off, as she starts twisting her hair between her fingers. He should get up to throw it away but Tessa doesn’t seem like she wants him to move if the way she loops her arm through his is anything to go by. He settles for tossing it on the nightstand.

“I can get you hard again,” she says into his bicep. She nips lightly at the muscle.

“What’s gotten into you today,” he asks, not hearing how it would sound to her. 

She bites his arm a little harder. “Can’t I just appreciate your cock?” She’s using that voice that he knows is used to cover up actual emotions she has but doesn’t want to share. He should put space between them, ask her what’s going on. They need to be in a good place. Their short dance is tomorrow.

Tessa moves her hand between her legs and he can hear how slick she is and he forgets to check in.

(Or maybe he just takes her distraction for what it is. They’re best friends anyway. She’ll come to him when she’s ready, right?)

“You don’t mind, do you?” Her voice is breathier than normal and he knows, just based on the way her thigh flexes on top of his, that she’s circling her clit. “Since you’re tapping out?”

He palms her thigh, lifts her leg a little higher to open her up more. “I’m not tapping out, I just need a breather.” She looks like she doesn’t believe him but it doesn’t really matter because then her arm is stretching and he watches her wrist curve, listens to her fingers fill her warm, wet cunt.

He wants to know how many she has inside her, wants to know which fingers she chose to bury inside her. 

Scott digs his fingers into the strong muscle of her thigh and tries to unhook their arms but Tessa just holds on tighter. “Tess,” he whines. “I want to see.”

She hums. “I don’t think that’d be beneficial for your cool down.” He takes his eyes off the hand between her legs and finds her smirking, bottom lip pinned between her teeth. “I don’t want to put you out,” she adds, then let’s loose a moan that he  _ knows _ is her acting over the top. It gets him all the same.

He rolls onto his side, their arms still tangled and her leg now trapped between his own. Nuzzling his nose in her hair, Scott whispers, “show me how you fuck yourself, T.”

She turns her head away from him and he pouts until she brings her wet fingers up to her breast, nipples pebbling under her touch. “Get to the end of the bed then,” she instructs, finally releasing her grip on him. He clamors down so fast that Tessa actually giggles and she pushes him back with her toes when he tries to get close to her cunt. He grunts, annoyed that she keeps pushing against him, but she arches a brow and reminds him, “You need your rest.” 

He’s brought this on himself.

Tessa plants her feet on the mattress and he stares at her cunt, glistening in the harsh light of the room as it’s revealed to him. She’s wet down her thighs, down her ass. Her hand comes back down between her legs, nails scraping through the short coarse curls that she leaves on her mound, and he watches, utterly transfixed as she spreads herself open. 

She’s red and swollen from how long they’ve been fucking, her fingers slipping over the hood of her clit where it sits almost hidden between her outer lips and parting her thin inner lips. Her entrance on display now, he can see her thick cum sitting right there. She squeezes around nothing, her whole cunt moving with the action, and the cum slips out of her, a deliciously slow trail making its way down towards her ass. God, how he wants to taste her. 

He knows she won’t let him now but he wonders if, someday, maybe, he’d let her drag his tongue from her asshole up to her clit, let him lap at the wake of her cum.

She cups herself, middle and index fingers swirling to catch her cum before it slides between the cleft of her ass. A moan pulls from her chest at the same time he has to bite his lip to stifle his own. She rubs her fingers together, pulls them apart and shows off the way her cum hangs in suspended strings between them. Tessa waves them in his direction and he gets such a stronger whiff of her that he has to clench his hands so he doesn’t reach out and touch her.

“How’s your break going,” Tessa laughs as she runs her fingers up the entire length of her cunt. Forming a V with her fingers, she slides them down between her lips, stops once her clit is settled in the valley between her fingers. Flexing her fingers to apply pressure, Tessa moans, pulls a little at her clit, works it steadily as fingertips trace around her entrance. 

She’ll be the death of him.

He licks his lips, tongue trailing over his bottom lip. If he were able to tear his eyes from her cunt, he’d see the way her eyes follow his mouth, notice how once he bites his lips, she sinks three fingers into her wet heat with an audible wetness. They slip in so easy and his cock, half hard already, twitches against his thigh.

She fucks herself slow and gentle, buries her fingers to the last knuckle even though she has to bend her wrist almost uncomfortably to do so. She drags them out until her fingertips just press at her entrance, her fingers completely coated in her slick. With each pass of her fingers, more cum gathers beside them, drips out of her. Tessa lets her thighs fall to the bed and it spreads her open a little wider, enough that she tucks her pinky inside of her cunt too.

A groan, so breathy, so deep, falls from her lips, hits him straight in the groin. She starts fucking herself harder, a little faster too as she rocks her hips to meet her hand, and he can’t help himself. He  _ has _ to touch her, needs to feel her in order to stay grounded because he’s about to lose his fucking mind just watching her. All he can think about is how she feels. How warm her cunt must be, how tight, how goddamn slippery she is. He takes her ankle in his hand only for her to kick him away and when he looks up at her, he’s rock solid in an instant.

Her eyes are dark as she looks down at him, lips wrapped around three fingers of her other hand. Her chest and face are flushed and she pants as she takes her fingers from her mouth. “Don’t touch me.” There’s drool at the corner of her mouth, saliva slick fingers pulling at her pebbled nipples now and,  _ god _ , what kind of fucking  _ idiot _ was he for telling her he needed to cool down? His cock hurts more now than it did from the overstimulation of their constant fucking. 

She withdraws her fingers and gives herself one solid slap to her cunt. He watches her whole body react to the impact, from the way the muscles in her thighs jump, the way her stomach contracts, the way her eyes slip closed and her fingers tighten and twist at her nipple. 

It strikes him then that this has never happened before. No one else besides Tessa has put themselves so plainly on display for him. He’s been up close and well acquainted with his fair share of pussy, but to become just an observer? To watch how Tessa pleases herself instead of being the one doing the pleasing feels heavy almost. Has she let anyone else watch her do this? Has she split herself open and teased anyone else like this? Has someone else wanted her to do this? To put on a show for their own amusement?

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to think about that.

Wet fingers cup his jaw and he blinks, surprised to see Tessa sitting up and staring at him. Her pupils are still blown, her breathing heavy, but her eyebrows give away her concern before she asks, “where’d you go?”’

He takes a deep breath, can smell nothing but her cum, and he laughs a little, lips quirking to one side. “Sorry,” he says. His fingers instinctively want to go to her wrist but he keeps his hands to himself. “Just…” he sighs.

“Is it too much,” she asks nervously and when she bites her lip this time it’s not from lust but from self doubt.

He’s quick to turn his head in her grasp, presses a chaste kiss to her palm as her cum smears on his cheek. “In the best possible way,” he murmurs. “It physically hurts to not touch you but, fuck, I love watching you. I love your cunt, Tess.”

She rolls her eyes before shoving her fingers in his mouth, all four of them. He sucks them greedily, thankful that she’s allowed him this, and he ventures to take her wrist in his hand, grateful that she allows the touch. He laves at each digit until they’re clean of her cum. “Good boy,” she says, taking her hand back only to thread through his hair.

She lays back and moves him with her, brings him up until his head is low on her belly. She lets him lay there, his body pinning one of her legs down and his head in the valley of her hips. She strokes his hair gently with one hand and he watches as the other comes into his line of sight, her middle fingertip dropping to rub at her clit until she’s sighing beneath him. His cock drips onto the mattress, aching to be paid attention to, but then Tessa is telling him he can touch her hand and  _ of course _ he’d rather touch her than himself.

He covers her hand with his own, follows her fingers as they rub along the length of her slit. He can feel how firm her fingers are, how much pressure she’s putting down, and he presses his fingers down harder against hers to help. His fingers are already wet, her own slipping and sliding against her so easily. Her fingers start circling her clit again, uses her nail to lightly push and pull the hood of her clit back and forth. 

He can feel her start to tense beneath him, her body growing taut as her orgasm looms closer, her breath coming in short puffs and her hand gripping right at his hair. It’s the best kind of torture to only feel glimpses of her beneath his touch, that warm wetness and slippery sensitive skin he’s come to know so well. 

Her fingers wrap around his, guiding him lower, and then she’s pressing two of his fingers inside her cunt. Tessa moans loudly as she uses his hand to fuck herself. She controls the pace, the force, but he still has some autonomy, curling the digits on every stroke, hitting that spongy patch that he knows will have her hips rocking urgently instead of leisurely. She pulls at his hair hard but her moan is deeper too and he digs his face into her skin so she can feel his smirk.

“Finish me off,” she instructs and she drags his head closer to her cunt as she lets his hand go. He doesn’t know where she decides to put her hand but he doesn’t care because she’s given him free reign again. 

He slips down between her legs, ruts against the mattress and he’s so sensitive, so hard, that he has to stop in fear of actually coming. He pulls his fingers out and before she can protest, takes her entire cunt in his mouth. He maps her out with his tongue, spreads her open, drags his teeth along her lips, sucks with all that he’s worth. Tessa murmurs a curse above him, presses him harder against her. He growls against her pussy and after one solid lick, takes his mouth off her, breathing hard. He noses at her clit as he plunges two fingers back inside her, fast and hard. He sucks his clit between his lips, lets his tongue play with it, works it with different patterns.

Tessa clenches around his fingers, the noises her cunt makes now even more obscene. Her cunt pushes against him with each thrust until suddenly Tessa goes taut beneath him, his fingers caught in the vice like grip of her pussy as she floods around him. 

He leaves sloppy kisses all over her cunt as she whines. When she finally melts back into the mattress, he pulls his fingers from her and takes them to her mouth. She sucks them greedily as he laps at her gorgeous cunt. He can see the beauty in each and every pussy he’s come across but he thinks Tessa’s might be the best. He wonders if he’s biased, since she was the first girl he ever had the honor of eating out, but… It just seems to fit her. Small, dainty, a little guarded. It takes work to ease her pussy open, to reveal her clit and her lips and her entrance which always seems so, so wet for him. 

He wonders if she’d let him spend all day with his face in her cunt.

She yanks at his head, bites lightly at his fingertips. “You may fuck me now,” she says, voice low and firm.

He crawls up her so fast and sinks into her with such ease.

Yeah, this will work too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a truly awful week which means I didn't write for the majority of it resulting in me churning the bulk of this out today. First time: anal
> 
> Enjoy 4k of butt stuff guys

_**2012** _

 

She’s never really  _ wanted _ to do this before. Maybe, the first time, she had a little bit, but she also had such trepidation over doing it that it sort of overtook any desire- no, curiosity; that term fit the situation much better- she was feeling.

But, she still did it. She let Fedor, and there really is no way to say this that doesn’t sound crude, finger her ass for as long as she could take it before promptly saying that she needed his cock in her mouth. It’d done the trick fairly quick and the lingering pain she felt only made her shift a little uncomfortably on her knees.

There was no one else in between that she even considered doing that with, all the guys too casual for her to do something of that magnitude, even Scott. But now there’s Ryan and she knew it was coming, knew they’d been together long enough that he felt comfortable asking to try new things. They’d gotten further than she did with Fedor but absolutely  _ nothing  _ was pleasurable about a dick in her ass. He’d been sweet about it, she guesses. Slow, careful, lots of lube.

It still fucking sucked.

She’s given it a shot twice now and Tessa thinks that’s more than enough times to decide she doesn’t like anal. Ryan’s just gonna have to deal with that and Scott…

Scott has never once asked her to try something she hasn’t been game for. If anything, it’s been  _ her _ pushing  _ him _ to try new stuff. She still can’t believe he actually choked her when she asked…

She squeezes her thighs together at the memory, a soft moan getting caught in her throat that has Scott looking over from where he’s digging around for extra condoms in his suitcase. She slips a hand between her legs for both their benefit.

He gets distracted for a moment then doubles the hunt for the rubbers and she starts thinking again.

Scott has not asked for anal. He has always been respectful of her body, even when he was a dick, and Tessa knows that he would never push her on something. But the thing is, there’d been some… touching. Unintentional, of course, because Scott corrected himself almost as fast as it had happened.

It was after practice on Monday and he’d been fingering her (teasing her, really, because he had only been using one finger), palm facing down so he could lick at her too. Her legs were spread wide and it resulted in his knuckles resting between her cheeks, a dim pressure that Tessa was shocked to realize actually felt nice.

Then there was yesterday, when he’s slipped out, and in his rush to bury himself back inside her, aimed a little too low. He caught himself then too, muttering a quick sorry as he got back down to business.

It’s aggravating actually. That it feels nice when it’s Scott on the giving end. They’re just  _ fucking _ . Why can’t her body respond like this when it’s to someone she’s actually dating? 

(She knows it’s because she loves him and that’s more than she could say about any boyfriend she’s ever had and that just makes her angry.)

Not that any of it matters anyway. She’s not going to ask Scott to do any butt stuff. Tessa wrinkles her nose. Definitely not.

Her body is an absolute fucking traitor and has other plans.

Later, when he’s back on the bed with her, his hand replacing her own between her legs, his knuckles brush against her again. Even as her body tenses a little at the contact, she fucking  _ moans  _ before he pulls them back. His head pops up, eyes already staring at her quizzically. She quickly looks up at the ceiling, forcing herself not to cover her face with her hands. It’s not mortifying (for goodness sake, she swallows cock like a fucking adult star. Liking anal would  _ not _ be the most embarrassing sexual thing about her) but she still turns red from embarrassment and her own lingering anger at herself.

There’s a little bite at her hip bone and when she looks down to meet Scott’s eyes, he’s looking much more calculating which just in turn makes her that much more wet. He makes sure to keep her eye contact the entire time as his knuckles press against her again, this time a little more firm. The moan it drags from her is even louder.

_ Traitor _ .

Chin propped on her mound, he reaches with the hand that isn’t pressed inside her to hold her hand. She takes it wordlessly, gripping tight before relaxing in his touch. “Is that something you want to do,” he asks. He sounds so curious, his eyes going soft, considerate. 

She decides to be honest. “I didn’t think it was.” She sucks in a deep breath before tilting her hips, causing his hand to move against her. Her thighs don’t even tense at the touch anymore. It just feels good.

He stares at her thoughtfully before he’s dropping her hand and pushing himself up. He takes her leg with him, her limb wrapped around his hip to keep herself spread for him as he settles over her. Face pressed into her neck, he asks, “can I try something?”

She tenses. She trusts Scott but that is  _ not _ enough for her to just say yes, not in this case. 

He pulls back and looks at her. “I’m not going to fuck you there,” he says. “I’d never do that, Tess. Not witho-“

“I know,” she cuts him off, voice not unkind but also not steady. “I know you wouldn’t.” She tightens around the two fingers he has buried inside her as she palms his cheek. “I just.” She sighs. “That feels better than it has before.”

She notices the way his jaw clenches, the slight flare to his nostrils on his next breath. They haven’t talked about sex with someone else since they were kids. It’s mildly terrifying, the thought of him asking her about anyone else. She knows he wouldn’t be able to stomach it anymore than she’d be okay hearing about any of his girlfriends. She doesn’t want to invite comparison. She lives with that in all other aspects of her life. She doesn’t need it with Scott if she can help it.

(Unless of course she knows she’ll  _ win _ the comparison. She’s willing to bet a lot of money that she’s given Scott the best blowjob he’s ever had.)

Scott licks his lips and she finds herself rubbing at his cheek with her thumb until he relaxes. “I’ll do whatever you want to, Tess.”

Her sigh this time is breathier. “I like this,” she murmurs. She takes her hand from his cheek to his hand between her legs. Her fingers press along his knuckles, urges him a little deeper into her cunt, a little firmer against her asshole. “This is okay.”

He nods and the next stroke of his hand is deliberate.

When she cums a few minutes later, she’s louder than she thinks she’s ever been.

It, stupidly, becomes all she can think about. On the few odd times she’s left to please her body herself, she remembers the feeling of his knuckles, warm and wet against her there while he ate her out. She lets her own hand drift a little as she works herself, surprised to find her breath catching. She goes as far as letting Ryan try again, drunk on this new feeling and unable to steal time away with Scott. It’s not the same, though, and it pisses her off.

A few weeks down the line with Scott and she feels the desperation growing for  _ more _ . She can’t quite bring herself to ask for it, her mind reminding her of the pain from before even as her body sings from the pleasure she’s getting now. 

She’s laid out on her stomach with Scott straddling her legs as he fucks her. His hands are tight on her ribs, fingertips slotting between the bones. He’s panting about how tight she is like this, how wet. It feels like he’s splitting her open in the best possible way and she can’t take it anymore. She decides to turn her mind off.

She puts a finger in her mouth then reaches back, getting her arm between his. She feels around until she finds her asshole and then, waiting for his next thrust, pushes her finger inside.

“Fuck,” she moans, long and low, right as Scott releases an amazed, “Tess.” He moves his hand to her ass, spreads her open, and they fuck her in unison. It doesn’t feel painful, only feels  _ good _ , feels even better when she doesn’t keep the slow pace and instead goes faster. She can feel her cunt flooding more than usual, the sounds of their fucking more vulgar than they’ve ever been. 

She hooks her ankles when Scott fucks her harder, faster, determined not to let him slip out despite how absolutely soaked she is. He cums with her name in his mouth and when he presses down on the finger in her ass, she cums too, even harder than she did when she just had the pressure.

After that, she becomes a mad woman. 

She researches lube and positions and how to do this as cleanly as possible. She reads horror and success stories. She shouldn’t, but she watches porn even though she knows that it’s staged. Tessa just wants to go into this with every possible piece of information she can get her hands on. It ends up being a good decision anyway because she finds a how to guide made by a porn star and it actually is more instructional than crude or staged.

Tessa waits until they’re gone at a competition. She and Scott fuck the two days they’re there, as they always seem to do now, but she waits until after they’ve skated their programs to ask for it.

With her thighs on either side of his head, her hand in his hair, she rocks her cunt against his mouth. She stares him in the eyes as she drops her nipple from her fingertips in favor of gripping the hand he has on her ass. “I want you to finger me.” His hand slackens on her but she guides his grip so that he knows she’s not talking about her cunt.

He growls against her, thrusts his tongue inside her once before pulling back. “You sure,” he asks. His face is soaked, his voice ragged, his eyes so dark and intense that she thinks she could get drunk off them. She wants to get off him and lick herself from his lips, wants to hold his face in her hands and ride his stomach, wants to swallow his cock until he cums down her throat.

Tessa nods, eager, and that’s all it takes for Scott to dive back in.

He sucks at her clit, dips one finger, then another inside her cunt. His withdraw is slow and he makes a point to spread her cum everywhere. He starts with the pressure, doesn’t go further until her hips start bucking against his mouth. Slowly, he presses into her with his index finger, keeps lapping steadily at her clit.

It feels even better than when she did it herself.

He keeps his hand steady. In fact, he doesn’t move it at all. It’s her who starts rocking on the digit, unconsciously at first and then more deliberate as her body starts sucking him in on its own.

Her heart is pounding against her chest and she feels flushed down to her navel. It feels so,  _ so _ good and if she could focus on anything other than how it’s making her feel, she thinks she’d be angry. 

Why is it only him that can make her feel this way?

She gathers her hair in her hands, holds it messily on top of her head. Some strands stick to her skin, sweat running in rivets down her neck, down her back, down her chest. Scott’s free hand leaves her hip only to follow the bead of sweat that runs over her breast with his fingers as he finally starts to move the digit buried inside her. 

“More,” she pants. She needs to be stretched if she wants to take him inside her after this. She thinks she’ll explode if she doesn’t get to.

He repeats the process from before, another finger in her cunt before it slides underneath the one already working her. He steadies his hand, letting her control the speed and the depth of his fingers in her ass. It’s definitely wet enough but there’s still that small fissure of pain that she has to work against. It’s not bad, not with him sucking at her cunt, but it takes her a little longer to get used to having two fingers buried inside her asshole than it did one.

She rocks on the digits slowly, shallowly, and she finds herself stroking at his hair as he doubles his efforts on her clit. He’s doing everything no one else has: letting her control everything, working her clit to combat any pain, stroking at her hip soothingly. He hasn’t taken his eyes off her once. When she manages to keep her eyes open against the pleasure, she meets his gaze and those damn expressive eyes of his. He’s looking at her with all the care in world, like he would pull away the minute he does something that hurts her.

(She thinks, right then, as she rocks a little further than she has before on his fingers, that she loves him in every way she shouldn’t.)

She screws her eyes shut, tilts her head to the ceiling for good measure, and starts moving faster. She lets her arms drop to the headboard and grips tight as she fucks herself until she hits his knuckles. Noticing how easy she’s taking his fingers now, he starts meeting her thrust for thrust. She’s glad she has the support of the headboard because his strokes knock the breath from her lungs. Her forehead drops to her arms as she babbles out curses and encouragements. Her nails dig into her forearms as her thighs start to quake and hips lose the rhythm she set against Scott. 

Her belly swoops and then she’s cumming, a fresh flood on to Scott’s face as a hoarse groan emerges from her lips. Scott, mercifully, doesn’t help drag her orgasm out. His hand stills and his mouth releases her, moving instead to leave opened mouthed kisses and little bites along her thighs. She catches her breath eventually and it’s not until then that Scott pulls out. She can’t help the whine that leaves her at the loss and she’s still too fucked out to worry if she hadn’t prepped herself enough prior to this. “Tess,” he says. His hands are on her hips, guiding her back gently, no doubt to free his mouth. She should get off him but she’s not quite sure she remembers how to move anymore. “Tess,” he repeats until she opens up her eyes. She finds him smiling, too boyish for the fact that her cum has painted the better part of his face. “You still with me?”

“Uh huh.” His grin grows and he looks so proud of himself that she covers his eyes with one of her hands. It just makes him laugh against the skin of her thigh before he pinches her hip. “Shit,” she exhales, moving her hand to card through his hair once more. She takes a deep breath. She’s never been scared to ask him for anything before, at least not in bed, but saying the words sound so crude, rolling around in her head. She reminds herself of some of the truly filthy things she’s said before in the throws of the moment and then takes the leap. “I want you to fuck my ass.”

“Jesus,” Scott groans. “Now?” She nods and then very quickly, he’s sliding her until she’s at his waist and pushing himself to sit up. “You’re incredible, you know that?” She laughs, shaking her head. His cock settles between the cleft of her ass and her hands hold on to his shoulders. “Have you done this before,” he asks, checking in with her like always.

She could say yes because she has, even though it didn’t feel like it. It hasn’t been like this before but there’s no way to say that without making this moment heavy. She doesn’t want that. No, she  _ can’t _ handle that. So, she side steps, kisses him filthy. “I have lube in my bag,” she says and hopes that he’ll just forget what he asked. “Grab a condom?” He hesitates for a moment but nods nonetheless, and she rewards him with a smile and her hand wrapping around his cock to stroke him solidly twice. 

She had the foresight to move her bag close to the bed and it’s easy to climb off of Scott and reach over the side of the bed to dig for the lube she brought. It’d been highly rated for anal and super body safe, apparently. She really just needs it to do its job.

Scott’s hand trails up the side of her thigh and she rises on to her knees in response, lifting her ass to the air. She looks over his shoulder, finds his dick hard and already sheathed in a condom, finds him smirking in a way that makes her even more wet.

She briefly worries she’ll be dehydrated by the time the night’s over.

“How do you want it, T?”

She wants it every which way he’ll give it to her. She wants to lay flat on her back with him bearing down into her. She wants to sit in his lap and rock on his cock. She wants him spooning her with his arm wrapped low over her hips. She wants everything when it comes to him.

“Like this,” she says, wiggles her hips for good measure. “Here.” She tosses the bottle of lube on to the bed and it rolls towards where their weight makes the mattress dip. She lets her fingers slip and slide against herself while she listens to Scott pop the top of the bottle, listens to the squirt of the lube exiting the bottle. It’s not cold like she was expecting when he runs his fingers over her asshole and she wonders briefly if he warmed it up before touching her. His fingers dip into her one at a time until he has two inside her again. It doesn’t hurt at all.

“Ready, babe,” he asks and his free hand strokes her spine softly.

“Yes.”

He pulls out slowly, the opposite of what she wants, but she knows he’s just trying not to hurt her. “You tell me the second it’s too much or it hurts or you want to stop,” he says, voice firm. “Okay?”

She nods and rocks back a little. He doesn’t move until she says yes again, out loud, instead of just with her body.

His cock is bigger than his fingers were. There’s that little resistance again at the intrusion but it is nothing like it was with her boyfriend. She circles at her clit, breathes steady and focuses on the hand Scott has on her back. Her faces pinches slightly, eyebrows knitting together and her bottom lip getting trapped by her teeth until he’s seated inside her and then she feels herself relax, inch by inch. “Good?”

“Uh huh,” she breathes out. She rocks on her knees, experimentally. She feels so unbelievably full and it feels so  _ weird _ but a good weird, she thinks. Unlike before, she isn’t counting down how long she has to tough this out for before saying she gave it a fair try. Now she wants to ride this out, wants to feel the drag of Scott’s cock easing in and out of her until she screams.

She waits until she’s adjusted enough to the feeling of having him inside her before rocking a little faster. She doesn’t know if this is normal but it seems that the slow fucking that is often recommended (and she knows  _ why _ it is, don’t get her wrong) just makes it feel like  _ too _ much. It gives her too long to linger on the pain, lets her mind overthink and her body remember that this should be unwelcome. “We can go slow,” Scott reminds her.

“I don’t want to,” she informs him and pushes back against him faster than she has before. It seems to be all the encouragement he needs because he grabs hold of her hips and snaps into her. She has to grip the sheets to catch herself and  _ yes, yes, yes _ this is what she wants. He fucks her steady and fast and it pulls a litany of noises from her, noises she’s not sure she’s ever made before. Her cunt leaks impressively against her hand. It’s shocking, really, how wet she is from getting her ass fucked but it’s hard to really think about when Scott’s cock is sliding in and out of her so, so well.

Tessa lets her chest fall to the mattress, ass raising just a little more, and Scott uses the new slope of her back to bring his hand to her tailbone. His thumb rubs at her skin softly even as he starts to thrust harder into her and the juxtaposition of everything makes her feel dizzy. “You feel so good, Tess,” Scott growls and she finds herself choking down a whine.

His fingers weave with hers between her legs until she drops her hand completely, surrendering to the mercy of his touch.

She lets her legs fall open a little wider, gives him room to keep a firm pressure on her clit before he decides to ply her cunt open too. A rough laugh pulls from him then and she tries but fails to meet his eyes over her shoulder. “You’re so wet,” he says, amazed. All she can do is groan and push into his thrusts harder.

It feels like her entire body is on fire, every single point on her body suddenly an erogenous zone. Her pleasure just seems to keep building and building and god, she can feel herself shaking she’s so strung out. She can feel his cock twitching inside her, can feel his fingers press against his cock when they slip inside her cunt. There’s so much sweat between them now that she’s not sure if it’s her own or his that’s running down her back. There’s so much wetness between their thighs too, her juices  _ everywhere _ to the point that she should be embarrassed. 

Scott starts fucking her even faster, starts working her cunt more to get her off once more before he cums himself. But it’s too much then and she reaches beneath her to pull his hand out. She somehow manages to get out, “I don’t need that,” while keeping up with his thrusts, not wanting to lose this brilliant rhythm they’ve fallen into.

She thinks Scott is saying something to her but then her vision starts to blur and she bites into the comforter to muffle the scream that tears from her throat as her cunt contracts around nothing before gushing. Scott only manages another three thrusts before she feels him cumming too, body draping over hers.

He sinks onto his haunches, takes her with him. His forehead lands along the knots of her spine and his breath is hot against her wet skin. They’re both taking huge, gulping breaths and that has to be the best orgasm she has  _ ever _ had. “Fuck, Tessa.” If she could speak, she’d echo those sentiments exactly.

They stay like that for a little while but soon it starts feeling uncomfortable, her body no longer viewing a cock in her ass as wonderful when it’s seated and growing soft inside her. She pats Scott’s hands where they sit wrapped around her waist. He presses a kiss to her back then pulls out, not fast but not slow. It still makes her breath hitch regardless.

She falls to the mattress, feeling like a jellied mess. She should go clean up, really should strip this bed, but moving feels impossible. 

Her eyes slip closed as she fights to get her breathing to return to normal, only opening them when she feels Scott brushing her hair from her forehead. He’s kneeling beside the bed, looking proud of himself, she thinks, until he says, “You took that like a champ, T.”

She tries to wink at him but just ends up blinking and he laughs so hard that he falls to his ass which only makes her laugh too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time: spanking.
> 
> Thanks to my wife for being the one to suggest subverting what y’all would expect! Also next Sunday may not have an update because I’ve got a big family party that day. 
> 
> Enjoy?

_**2013** _

 

He’s standing, naked as the day he was born, in front of her bathroom sink, toothbrush between his teeth and toothpaste foam gathering in the corners of his mouth. Tessa is getting dressed or doing her hair (he’s not sure where she’s at when it comes to becoming presentable enough to leave her apartment but it’s definitely further along than he is) while music blares from the dock where he put his phone to charge last night when he realized he forgot his cable. 

Scott spits in the sink, gets a handful of water to wash out his mouth, unsurprised to find Tessa in the doorway when he straightens back up, her reflection clear in the mirror in front of him. He’d felt her come closer, his hair standing up on end, that little spideysense he gets whenever someone approaches him. She is ready to go but rather than looking annoyed that he’s not even dressed yet, her eyes are hooded, focus flitting all over him before very pointedly landing on his ass.

Tessa rubs a hand at the back of her neck with a little sigh falling from her lips. He drops his toothbrush back in the holder. “It’s almost not fair,” she says, pushing off the doorjam and taking the two steps required to reach him. She molds herself to his back, arms wrapping loose around his waist.

“What isn’t?”

Her hands travel to his hips, fingers slotting into the deep V of his pelvis and pressing hard before one hand slips around to palm his ass. “We’ve put in the same amount of work and yet you have the far better butt between us.” It’s not what he expected and a laugh bursts out of him accordingly which only makes Tessa dig her nails into his skin, grip his ass a little tighter.

“You’ve got a great ass, Tess.” He reaches back to tap her hip. “Pretty sure you’re sporting a print in the shape of my hand on yours.”

Her head drops between his shoulder blades and he can feel the smile she’s fighting against his skin. “Doesn’t change the fact that  _ this _ ,” both her hands rest on his ass and she squeezes firmly, “is objectively better than my own.” Tessa sighs again, louder and more dreamy, before she pulls away a little. “Hurry up, we’re going to be late.”

He can’t see her whole face, his own shoulder obscuring part of her, but he can see enough to know that her eyes are on his butt once she’s stepped back. Laughter crawls into his throat again and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other to tease her.

He did not expect the firm slap to his left ass cheek and he really didn’t expect her fingers to linger on his stinging, warm skin. It’s teasing and at the same time, it’s not. Tessa’s smacked his ass before. It’s not uncommon for him to smack hers either. They’re teammates and they regularly touch each other in far more intimate places on the ice (and off the ice for that matter). 

This feels markedly different. His dick twitches and his breath catches. It makes him think of every time he spanks Tessa, the way her skin blooms red and fades to pink, the way her cunt clenches and drips. He hears her moan in his head, soft, hears her sharp cry when his hand falls hard and heavy. Tessa had slapped him somewhere in between and he realizes that he wants her to do it again.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, he lets his eyes shut and his hands fist on the cool porcelain of the sink. Tessa hasn’t left yet but she’s not touching him anymore either and he wonders if he’s made this weird. He’s barely reacted but Tessa knows him better than anyone. She can pick up on every little thing. 

He opens his eyes when she says, “I hate being late.” She’s staring at him through the mirror, one eyebrow raised and her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He thinks she’s going to leave it at that, have the sentence hang between them as they prepare to get on the road back home. They’ve both done it before, let noticeable things or feelings fester because something bigger is pressing (bigger being relative. Sometimes it’s practice, other times it’s because there’s a game on). But then she’s pressing herself to him again, arms around his waist. She lifts onto her toes so she can perch her chin on his shoulder. “So.”

Her fingers skirt through the hair trailing down to his pelvis, her nails scratching at his skin in a way that makes his whole body shiver. “So,” he repeats, pushing the word past the lump forming in his throat. It’s not that he finds his reaction embarrassing, it’s just unexpected. It’s not something that he ever thought would be a thing.

Tessa regards him carefully in the reflection of the mirror and he does his best not to look. She’s studying him so carefully, green eyes bouncing all over his face with a gaze that borders on intense. She blinks then nuzzles her face into his neck, kissing where it meets his shoulder before biting it too. “Can I do that again?”

“Right here,” he asks back, hoping he doesn’t sound too off. He feels Tessa drop back down so she’s flat on her feet, his ass firmly slotted between her hips.

“Here,” Tessa says between kisses on his back, “or on the bed or the desk or…” her hand slides to grip his cock, stroking it once, “wherever you’d like, really.” She strokes him again, hand rough around his hardening cock due to lack of wetness, but the friction feels better than he expected. “If you want me to do that again, anyway.”

He covers her hand with his own, hips pumping into their grip when he feels Tessa lick at his spine. “I do,” he admits. A strange little mixture of a moan and squeal comes from Tessa and he can’t help but laugh. “Good to know you’re excited.”

“Excited feels like an understatement.” Her free hand finds its way back to his ass and she caresses it for a moment before dragging her nails over the round, muscular skin. “I thought you might find it weird,” she confesses, voice low and muffled by the way she hides her face in his back.

“What do you mean,” he asks. He pulls her hand away from his dick, the sensation bordering on too painful. She moves behind him and he’s not sure what she’s doing until her hand comes to wrap around him again, this time wet. “Fuck.”

She hums, pleased with herself as she strokes his cock with her own slick. “I touch your butt a lot as it is,” she starts. Her hand tightens as it glides towards the head of his cock. Her thumb rubs along the slit as she gives his ass a good squeeze and he grunt, hips moving on their own accord. “But I’ve never really taken my time with it. Didn’t want you to think I was weird or some sort of pervert.”

He wants to laugh but then Tessa is switching hands so she can give the other half of his ass the same attention and he only manages a groan when he says, “I know you, T. I already  _ know  _ you’re a pervert.”

He can’t see her face but he would bet money that she’s rolling her eyes. He expects the half hearted punch to his arm too, just wishes it didn’t come at the expense of losing the hand around his cock. “Dick,” she growls, not meanly, and then backs up a little before asking, voice nearing unsure and shy, “Bend over a little?”

Scott does as he’s told and puts his hands on the rim of the sink even though he would really love to keep stroking his cock. He looks up to see Tessa with a stupid big grin on her face, eyes glued to his ass. Laughter bubbles out of him. She looks like a kid in a candy store. 

She gives him a spank, much lighter than the one before, and it’s not  _ intentional _ . It carries the same amount of weight as the punch to his arm did. “Let me enjoy this too,” she demands.

“Alright, alright,” he exhales. He bends forward just a little more in apology. 

Her hands find a home on his ass, each one gripping a cheek hard as Tessa lets out a dreamy sigh. She takes her time, hands mapping out this part of him that she thought she could take her time with before (and how silly was that of her? He’s never  _ not _ loved her hands on him. He would have never stopped her from exploring his body, just as she had never stopped his detailed worshipping of her own). Her fingers trace the cuts made into his skin by his muscles, nails scratching over his ass and to the tender skin of his upper thighs. It makes him shiver when she ends there and his cock grows harder, bumping into the sink in front of him.

He hears Tessa inhale deep through her nose, feels another good squeeze to his ass before her hands drop away. He looks up which is totally a mistake because now he can see this steely determined look that’s taken over Tessa’s face, the sharpness in her eyes and the delicious curl of her lips. Hanging his head again, he makes the impulse decision to fist his cock. His fingers have just closed around the hard muscle when Tessa’s hand falls with a loud clap to his ass.

He sucks in a breath, lets his hand travel to the base of his cock when he feels himself drip at the stinging left by her impact. She strokes the warm skin softly before dragging her nails over it, making him want to fuck into his hand. “I see why you like doing this to me,” she murmurs. “You turn such a pretty pink.” He moans, the imagery her words create and the way she speaks, so breathy and lustful, making his thighs shake and his cock twitch in his grip. She spanks him again, this time her hand falling on the opposite cheek. He’s not sure what it is but that one seems to sting more than the other, even though the impact felt the same. He clenches his jaw and works his hand over himself, touching the way he knows Tessa would.

She comes closer again, reaches out to caress his jaw before leaving kisses along it. “One more, then I want to work you,” she tells him, her hand coming to wrap around the tip of his cock, stroking down to meet his own.

Crooking his head to look at her, he tried for a smile as he breathes, “whatever you want, T.”

She grins back at him and with laughter coloring her words, says, “you look so fucked out and all I’ve done is spank you.” She kisses the tip of his nose. The whole moment seems too cute for what they’re doing but he doesn’t really care. All he wants is for Tessa to keep touching him like she is, wants to feel the light pain ripple through his skin.

Without realizing it, Tessa moved back into position and Scott squeezes at the base of his cock as she deals her final blow. It’s hard enough to make him move forward just a bit, probably hard enough to make her hand ache. He grunts and it echoes off the walls of the bathroom as Tessa drapes herself over his back, her hand quickly batting his out of the way so she can take his cock into her own grip.

The steady pumping of his cock paired with the sparks to his ass already have him close to the edge and having Tessa pressed against him just pushes him closer. She starts talking to him, breath ghosting hot over his skin. His whole body shivers and he fucks her hand harder when she tells him how wet she is, how good he looks, how nice he feels. She keeps her grip tight along the length of him, twists her wrist every so often as she strokes him faster and faster. Her free hand snakes down to cup his balls and, fuck, he looks down to see her working him and that’s it. He’s a goner.

He cums over her hands, hips stilling in her grip but she keeps milking him, her lips peppering his back with kisses everywhere she can reach. She doesn’t let him go until he’s soft under her touch.

Through the mirror, he watches as she stands straight, licking her fingers clean. She reaches for a towel but then pauses and turns on her heel back towards him. Wordlessly, she takes his hips in her hands, the one still wet with her spit and his cum, turning him until he’s facing her.

She sinks to her knees to clean him up and they don’t end up leaving for another hour after that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This week’s first time is, well, their first time. Or, as my wife referred to it “The first time Tessa’s vagina hugs Scott’s dick in friendship”
> 
> Speaking of my wife, she wrote about two paragraphs of this chapter for me because she writes the most absolutely amazing making out scenes. So if there’s a part in here you really enjoy, it’s probably thanks to @amaltheaz :P
> 
> I feel like I’ve missed the mark a little bit at some points this chapter but it is what it is. Also, this is not the end of this verse persay but I will be stepping back from this story for a bit to focus on others. That said, please still send me things you want to see. If it sparks with me, I’ll probably write it!
> 
> Enjoy?

She’s sixteen and her hair is red and her cheeks no longer turn that color when Scott’s lips brush against her own or his hands trail the curves of her ass. She doesn’t quite have the gall to look him in the eyes after it happens, her gaze always dropping to the ice if she can manage it, but her skin stays pale even as her body lights on fire every time it happens. 

She has a boyfriend but she finds that she doesn’t really feel guilty when stuff like that happens. It’s for their sport, these accidental not-kisses and hands that aren’t in appropriate places. It gets her wet between her thighs sometimes but that’s just a biological reaction, isn’t it?

She sits at the boards, watching as Scott skates another lap and there is nothing special about today at all. She just realizes, as Scott strokes so flawlessly around the rink, that she wants to fuck him.

He would not be her first.

He’s her first for  _ nearly _ everything, but not this. And at sixteen (and later at eighteen and twenty and twenty five and thirty and beyond) she’s really glad he’s not. Her life is so thoroughly wrapped up with Scott’s that it’s kind of scary while at the same time comforting. She really knows no different, her memories barely stretching past the time Scott entered her life, so it’s not like she knows any different. But her friends think it’s weird, her parents are  _ definitely  _ cautioning her to find any distance she can put between herself and Scott (she hears her parents talking one night when she’s back home about how a relationship like this can’t be healthy), and it leaves Tessa feeling all tangled up inside. She loves Scott, even when he’s a prick, would still call him her best friend any given day of the week.

As if she needs to add another descriptor to the list he already has in her mind.

No, her first time is courtesy of a boy named Will she had been messing around with last year. He wanted to have sex and so she said yes. It wasn't simply because he’s  _ not _ Scott, that would be beyond idiotic, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t play a factor. Will was nice and the only guy since Scott to actually make her feel something when his fingers are inside her and she figured it’s probably time. She’d always been on such a different path from her friends that just once, she’d like to experience normal teenage milestones.

It only hurt a little and she didn’t bleed which she was worried about. He was surprisingly gentle with her too which was nice. It wasn’t bad and it wasn’t great, but she’s pretty sure first times aren’t supposed to be exactly  _ good _ . She’s just happy it took place in a bed and not scrunched up in a car or a closet.

She knows she’s not Scott’s first either. He’s been having sex  _ a lot _ longer than her. They don’t really talk about it that much anymore. At first she thought it was because he was finally eighteen and she was now underage to him but it had tapered off even before that and she suspects it has more to do with this…  _ whatever  _ is going between them.

Gone are the days when she would hear about his girlfriend and he would hear about whatever boy she was trying to decide to spend her limited free time on. In their place are lingering looks and lips brushing against eachother’s and a growing intensity in every touch.

She just wants to know what it would be like. It’s not like she wonders about what he looks like but she does want to know if he sounds different from when his cock was in her mouth. Would he throw his whole body into it like he does with skating? Truthfully, she thinks it wouldn’t be too far from what he’s like on the ice. Hot, heavy breath in her ear, hands clutching right at her hips, her ribs, her arms. If only he’d touch her where she wants the most…

Tessa wishes she could pass this off as crazy teenage hormones. That the choreography for their skates last season and this season are intense and her body is just reacting to his hands touching her in new places, to the heated stares they throw at eachother in the name of art. She knows it’s not, because if it were, fucking Fedor would be enough. She knows it’s because it’s Scott.

Scott plops down next to her, smelling like sweat and the rink as he works on untying his skates. “Still wanna head out tonight or wait until morning,” he asks. He rubs his face into the shoulder of his shirt, wiping away the moisture stuck to his skin. She watches as a bead travels from his head down his temple and it’s gross but she thinks about licking it.

She stretches out her legs, gives her ankles a roll. “You’re the one driving. I’m okay with whichever.”

Skates off, Scott sits up and stretches. “I’m kind of beat.” This doesn’t surprise Tessa. Scott’s been toeing the line of bad mood all week and she’s sure he needs some space from her. The space would probably do her some good too. “Sleep over so we can head out early in the morning?”

Tessa cocks her head to the side. “Are you sure?” Scott looks at her funny, maybe a little irritated before he schools the expression. At his nod, Tessa says she might as well. Her bag is already in his truck anyway.

She’s not about to do something stupid like seduce him. Tessa isn’t even sure she could pull that off. No, Tessa plans to do nothing about this.

They head to Scott’s apartment and she showers while he cooks and she plates everything up while he showers. At his coffee table with a rerun of some nineties sitcom playing on the tv, they eat in relative silence until Scott asks around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, “how’re things with Fedor?”

Tessa shrugs and spears some broccoli. “Good,” she says, voice lifting at the end. She doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question but she can’t recall Scott ever asking about Fedor so bluntly. “Jessica,” she asks to be polite. She really can’t stand Scott’s girlfriend but she also knows that Scott  _ really _ doesn’t like Fedor and if he’s willing to play nice, so is she.

Scott wrinkles his nose. Tessa sets down her fork and regards him carefully before deciding the girlfriend is  _ definitely _ why Scott has been acting the way he has this week. “Let’s not talk about them,” Tessa says as she bumps her shoulder with his. “We can just veg until we decide to sleep.”

He nods, quirks his lips in her direction, a silent thank you for the out and a sorry for this week. It’s the most she’ll get from him and it’s enough for her. God know she doesn’t like talking about feelings, she can let him get away with not verbalizing his apology for being sort of a dick.

Since he cooked, she washes up the dishes. She fills one side of the sink with hot soapy water, sets the pans and plates and cutlery in to soak while she wipes down the stove top. “You don’t have to do that,” he calls from the couch. 

“I know, but you know it’ll bug me if I don’t.” Scott turns on ESPN then he comes into the kitchen. “Do you have any ice cream,” Tessa asks as she gets back to the sink. Without answering, Scott gets the half gallon of rocky road he keeps in the freezer, plucks a spoon from the drying rack, and hops up on the counter by her. He gets a decent sized scoop and offers her first bite. She squeals which makes him laugh and takes the entire thing in her mouth. This’ll taste like guilt later but she doesn’t care because right now, it tastes like heaven.

Scott takes a bite for himself in between feeding her and this isn’t anything out of the ordinary for them. It is not a charged moment in the least.

Which makes it even more confusing as to why Tessa feels a swoop low in her belly and a tingling against her lips.

“Hey, Tess,” Scott says while licking the spoon clean. 

“Yeah?” She opens her mouth so he’ll give her another bite.

He must get to a frosted over chunk because he looks like he has to put a little more force behind the scoop. Tessa rinses off the frying pan and sets it in the drying rack. “You’ve had sex, right?” The plate in her hand slips, clattering against the steel basin. “Shit, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” Scott takes the next bite of ice cream even though it was supposed to be hers, eyes cast down into the carton.

Her heart feels like it stuttered in her chest, a lump forming in her throat that she hopes won’t make her voice sound funny. “It’s okay,” she says. “We just don’t really talk about that anymore.” She elbows his knee. “And that was supposed to be my bite.”

He looks a little sheepish and gives her an extra big bite. She smiles around the metal before licking her lips to catch the melting chocolate dribbling by her lip. “Yeah, I have.” He nods, looking like he’s considering what she said seriously. “I’m not sure what the big deal is. I don’t get why you went crazy once you started having it.”

“I did  _ not  _ go crazy,” Scott exclaims, using the spoon for emphasis. 

“You did too! Any chance you had, you were on her,” Tessa returns, using the fork she just washed to point back at Scott. “You were late to practice for a week straight because you were getting laid.”

Scott rolls his eyes and her smile is so victorious that he shoves another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. “Sorry I didn’t have the advantage of being able to bang someone at the rink.”

“I have  _ not _ had sex at the rink,” Tessa yells despite the ice cream in her mouth, her face screwing up in disgust. “That’s so unsanitary  _ and _ unprofessional!”

“So you’re saying Fedor has never even tried?”

Tessa rolls her eyes. “Of course he’s tried, but  _ I _ would never.”

Scott doesn’t miss a beat. “Not even with me?” He takes another bite of ice cream, still looking straight at her, eyebrow arched in challenge and smirk too cocky to be directed towards her.

“Not even with you,” Tessa replies. She does her best to scowl at him even as that look on his face makes her underwear wet. 

She tries to remember how bold she was a few years ago, how she managed to tell Scott she’d suck him off without sparing a thought to be embarrassed about it. Tessa isn’t sure what had come over her then but she suddenly wishes that whatever courage she had then would allow her to be brave now, just so she could know what it was like to have Scott buried inside her. 

She turns sentences over in her head, tastes the syllables on her tongue.  _ I’d fuck you anywhere but there. Maybe I’d make an exception for you. Show me here in your kitchen so I can see if it’s worth it. _ She doesn’t say any of those things. Instead she asks, “so, how pissed off at Jessica are you?”

His face blanks before his eyebrows furrow. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about her.”

Tessa shrugs. “Why not? That’s the reason you’re being flirty, isn’t it?”

Scott scoffs as he drops the spoon into the sink. Tessa wants more but there are things she’s willing to take over ice cream right now. “This isn’t me flirty. This is just… friends talking.”

“We haven’t talked like this in a long time, Scott,” Tessa challenges. She washes the spoon quickly and then soaps up her hands. “You didn’t even know I’ve had sex.” He slides off the counter, putting the lid of the ice cream on with a little too much force and Tessa can hear the cardboard buckle as he mutters under his breath. “What?”

“I said,” he starts, opening up the freezer and carelessly tossing the ice cream in, “That’s because I didn’t want to hear about Fedor.”

Tessa turns off the water. “And yet you’re the one who keeps bringing him up.” She turns to find him leaning against the fridge, his arms crossed against his chest. “Besides, I had sex  _ before _ him. But, I repeat, we  _ don’t  _ talk about this anymore. Haven’t really since your dick was in my mouth. So want to tell me what exactly you’re fishing for,” she asks, hands wrapped up in a dish towel. She hopes she doesn’t sound like she’s pleading. It’s annoying that he keeps bringing up Fedor but if it means what she  _ wants _ it to mean, then she will needle Scott until he drops his pants.

“What is it,” she pushes, one hand rising to her hip as he just stands there. Gone is every ounce of self assurance. Instead, Scott looks a little shocked that she’s calling him out, looks maybe even a little guilty too. “You’re pissed off at Jessica so, what, you want to screw around with me?”

He starts shaking his head before she’s even finished the sentence. “You make it sound like I’m trying to use you,” he says, almost angry, almost hurt.

He pushes himself off the fridge and she straightens. “Aren’t you?” 

Scott clenches his jaw. “I can’t believe you think I’d do that,” he grits out and she knows he is hurt now, can tell by the way he flexes his hands into fists and his eyes get red and wet. “Do that to  _ you _ ,” he adds, of course, because she knows that he’s messed around with girls before when he and Jess are on the outs. He shakes his head again and suddenly Tessa feels guilty. It’s not that she necessarily thinks she’s wrong in her line of questioning, but she’s sorry she voiced it nonetheless.

She exhales loudly, heavily. Rubbing at the back of her neck, she watches him stare down at his feet. He’s trying not to cry. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes even if she thinks she’s right. She shouldn’t be putting words into his mouth anyway, shouldn’t always assume she knows what he’s thinking even if she usually does. “It wouldn’t be something I’d be upset about.” He drags his eyes up to her own and she swallows thickly. “You’re my best friend, Scott… That means I’m here for whatever you need.” His eyes look at her so softly now that she almost wishes he’d get a little angry again. The softness does funny things to her heart and that is entirely too complicated for her to deal with.

He’s slow to smile but it pulls at his lips anyway, even as he sort of laughs. “That’s kind of the problem,” he murmurs. “That’s what we fight about a lot of the time.” He scratches at the hair behind his ear, eyes once again dropping to the floor. He relaxes against the fridge again and his body looks lighter than it was moments ago. “I don’t want to use you, Tess.” 

She nods and licks her lips. “You won’t.” She takes a deep breath, let’s her lungs fill to the brim before steadily exhaling. “You can’t use me if it’s something we want,” she whispers and fights against every instinct that’s telling her to take it all back. Her body is screaming at her to avert her eyes, to leave the room, to leave the  _ apartment _ , to laugh and play it off like some weird joke. She flexes her feet, roots herself to the spot. When Scott looks at her, she will meet his gaze, even if he laughs in her face.

Tessa is sixteen and her hair is red and when Scott looks up at her and asks, “do you want me,” his voice low and prickling her spine, she finds courage somewhere deep inside her.

“I want you to fuck me, Scott,” she says, her voice clear as a bell.

It startles her when he takes her face in his hands and kisses her. Not because it was unexpected (she’d known it was coming as soon she he looked at her) but because she only realizes then that they’ve never kissed properly before this moment. His lips have never slotted so perfectly against her own, her lips never dragged one by one into the warm wet of his mouth. He strokes her jaw with his thumb and then his hands move from her face, fingers dip into her hair despite the fact that she has it piled on top of her head and the other hand resting along the curve of her neck, thumb heavy and low against her throat. A million and one curses go through her head but none of them make it out when she pulls back, panting. Her forehead stays against him and she notices then that she has his shirt fisted in one hand, the other already on his waist.

“Jesus, Tess,” he sighs against her mouth and she doesn’t want to waste a single minute on words. 

She kisses him hard, runs her tongue along the seam of his lips so she licks into his mouth. He tastes like the chocolate ice cream they ate and mint lingers from the gum he had been chewing earlier. He tastes delicious.

Her hands meet at the top of his sweats, splayed underneath the soft cotton of his T-shirt. His skin is soft, muscles hard beneath, and she feels like she’s on fire. She wants to feel that heat in her. Without ceremony, she dips one hand into his boxers. There’s stubble along his groin that scratches at her hand as she takes ahold of his cock that feels half hard in her hand. It flexes under her touch, twitching and feeling more solid when she gives it a firm squeeze. Scott groans into her mouth and it makes her smile when he bucks into her hand. 

His head drops to her shoulder, his breath coming in heavy spurts against her collarbone. He’s not slick enough, not enough precum yet for her to stroke him easily. Letting go of his cock, she uses the freedom of her mouth to lick and spit in the palm of her hand. When she takes him in her grasp again, her hand slides easy from base to head. She feels his cock grow as he mouths at her neck. It’s so, so dizzying. She wonders if he’d let her take him in his mouth, if he’d eat her out again, if he will fuck her hard because that’s what she thinks she’d really like. She’s so slick between her thighs just thinking about all the possibilities. She squeezes her thighs together but Scott must notice because he looks up at her, hazy and drunk off her touch. “Let me take you to bed.”

She shakes her head, moves her hand a little faster until he’s completely solid in the circle of her fingers. He feels bigger, her fingers no longer meeting her thumb as they wrap around his cock, and she thinks, too, maybe a little longer but not by much. Truthfully, the details are a little hazy from the mixture of time and the pure horniness of then and now. She scratches at the back of his neck with her free hand, enjoying the way he shivers, and it’s her turn now to leave kisses along his jaw. “It’s too far,” she murmurs.

He laughs but it’s choked and low. “You say that like this place is huge.” He pumps into her hand as she wraps her leg around his hip, trying to get him closer.

She wants to stroke him differently, curl him up towards his belly, but his pants are getting in the way, and she shoves them down just enough to free him. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she looks down at him, sees him throbbing and hard and wet in her grasp. “I can’t wait,” she practically moans. She lifts her head to look at him. She knows she must look desperate and wanton but she doesn’t care because Scott is bare before her again and she’s wanted this for so long now. She doesn’t want him to change his mind. “God, Scott, I want you in me, please.” 

He nods, muttering, “okay, okay,” as he sucks in a deep breath. “Can I grab a condom?” She nods much more frantically than he did and he kisses her, hard, before backing away. She’s sad to let go of him but then he’s shoving his pants to his ankles, kicking out of them with none of the grace she knows he has, and walking to get a condom in just his shirt. 

Her hands fist at her sides as she stares at his ass when he retreats.

With him gone from sight, she wastes no more time. As unceremoniously as Scott had undressed himself, Tessa gets out of her leggings and underwear fast. She gets a little tangled at one point and nearly falls, but Scott’s back then, his hands on her now bare hips. She can feel his cock on her ass and her eyes slip shut when a moan filters from her lips.

She’s about to drop to her knees once she’s turned back around to face him, but Scott squeezes her hips, shaking his head. The tips of his ears are pink. “I’m not going to last if you do that, T.”

She grins. “Thanks for the ego boost,” she says and he rolls his eyes fondly as he backs her towards the counter. With a glance down, she sees that he’s already got the condom on, which means he can just slip into her. She thinks she might start vibrating just at the thought.

His hand slots between her legs and she feels the groan he releases in her bones. “You’re so wet.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, buries her face in his neck, suddenly shy that she’s so easy when it comes to him. He probably could’ve fucked her with no problem as soon as they walked through the door. She looks down at his cock again. Okay, maybe not  _ that _ easy. She thinks he might be thicker than either boy she’s been with.

One finger feels like nothing and two feels good, but when he strokes into her a third time with three digits, it feels  _ amazing _ . Just the right kind of full. She laps at the expanse of skin in front of her, licking and sucking until there’s just a shadow of a mark left on him. Her hands have found their way under his shirt, tracing the contours of his back, his stomach, one hand braving further and gripping his ass. He’s fucking her steady and slow, his fingers curling just so when he pulls out. He maneuvers her leg to his hip, spreading her wider, and she leans back, resting part of her weight on the counter. He stares, amazed, at where his hand disappears inside her. It’s wonderful but not all that she wants. “I’m ready,” she prompts. She doesn’t say more, though her mind is ready to release all the dirty thoughts she’s had about him. She’s not sure she’s at the point where she can talk so dirty so candidly.

She hooks her leg on his hip tighter, brings the other one up too so that she’s suspended between the counter and his body, and oh, she doesn’t know where to look. Does she stare at his face? Watch what he looks like the moment he enters her. Or does she watch his cock fill her cunt like she’s been dreaming of?

In the end, neither happens, because the moment she feels the head of his cock sitting at her wet entrance, her eyes shut and her head lolls back. He steals all the breath from her lungs when he pushes into her. She’s never been stretched quite like this. It doesn’t hurt, not in the least, but it is new and feels foreign and so,  _ so _ good. If she thought she felt full before…

He sinks to the hilt and stays there, his forehead dropping to her collarbone. It feels like he’s shaking. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he says into her skin and she shudders beneath him. “You feel so good.” His words make her clench around him and she feels his cock twitch in kind.

She drags her nails over his shoulders and to his hair, taking dark tufts in her fingers. For as vast as her vocabulary is, she’s not sure she can find words to describe just how otherworldly this is, how joyous and momentous, to have Scott buried inside her. So instead, she brings his lips to her own and pours everything into it.

At the firm pressure of her lips, his hands tighten around her waist before one slips under her shirt to place on her back and the other to her thigh as he groans into her mouth. The heat of his hand on her back makes her arch a little more into him and it makes her almost wish that they had remembered to take their shirts off. But there's also something about how much they wanted this, how desperate and frenzied that they didn't even think to do so. 

Her brain short-circuits at the teasing curl of his tongue over her own and it makes her think of the way his tongue moved inside her. The memory comes to her in such a flash of stunning clarity that Tessa tightens her hold in his hair, gasping breathlessly when his hips move against her. She wants so much more of that, wants him to start actually fucking her but she can't seem to make herself pull away. And she can tell that Scott feels the same way when she realizes how he shakes and trembles against her, obviously doing his best to hold himself back. But Tessa doesn't want that. She doesn't want Scott holding himself back from her. 

“Scott,” she whimpers against his lips and she can’t stop herself from stealing a few more even after she releases his name. She rolls her hips softly against his, feels him rut against her in response. “I need more. I need  _ you _ .” Her hips move again even as she nips at his mouth. It’s like now that she knows what it’s like to kiss him, she can’t stand to leave the space between them.

She steadfastly ignores the creeping worry that fucking him will ruin her the same way.

Scott nods against her and she feels him say, “Anything you want, Tess,” more than she hears it. He pulls his hips back slowly and the drag of his cock out of her is just as sensational as it was when he entered her. Her forehead falls against his, sharing shuddering breaths with him. His eyes are cast down where they meet and she uses the moment to take in his face. She probably knows it as well as her own, maybe even better, and Tessa looks at him now in amazement. Their skates have called for passion and lust and love, their expressions having to sell their stories. There’s a shadow of all those faces Scott has made over the years playing on his features now but it’s also so different. A tenderness, one that tip toes the line of slipping into nervousness, sits in the creases of his eyes, his forehead, and it’s paired with an absolute hunger in the shape of his mouth which is red and swollen from their kisses. 

He looks up at her and it feels, right then as he pushes back into her, like too much. Because yeah, his pupils are blown and the look he gives her now is tinged with something akin to hunger, but he’s looking at her so reverently, so lovely, that she has to close her eyes. Tessa feels like she can’t catch her breath, overwhelmed with everything that Scott is making her feel. Her heart feels like it could beat out of her chest.

Her hands fist in the fabric of his shirt as he withdraws again. “Good,” he asks, the concern seeping through the breathlessness. He sounds like he does on the ice when they’re working through something new.

She wants to laugh. Can’t he feel how wet she is for him, how utterly gone she is for him? She’s not sure she can spare the breath so she smiles widely. “ _ Amazing _ ,” she assures him, flexing her hands and letting her nails dig into his skin through his shirt. He looks so proud of himself when she says that, not cocky like he can be, but just happy that he’s making her feel good. 

Tessa has the scary realization right at that moment that she’s a little bit in love with Scott.

It comes at the exact moment he pumps into a little harder and faster than before and the gasp that she releases is easily mistaken for one of pure pleasure. Scott leans forward, nipping at her neck, and she’s thankful to have his eyes off her. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to focus on what her body is feeling, ignoring the way her mind is reeling over not just loving Scott but being in love with him. She focuses on the steady, measured thrusts of his cock, the beautiful way he stretches her and fills her, feeling him all the way in her gut. She focuses on the drag of her nipples against the fabric of her shirt. She squeezes her thighs around him, hooks her ankles against the top of his ass. He grunts into her neck, the position of her legs making her tighter, and she lets out a whiny sigh as he works harder to fuck into her. 

She hasn’t had a lot of sex but it has never felt this great before, has never overtaken all her senses quite like this. If she’d known it could feel like this, she would’ve understood sooner why Scott lost his mind when he started having it.

The pressure is building inside her and she thinks Scott’s getting close too from the way his thrusts start to lose their rhythm, becoming more and more erratic. She noses at his neck so that he’ll look up at her again and when he does, she dives in, slotting their lips together in a rush. She keeps ahold of one shoulder but let’s her other hand travel between them, feeling with her fingertips where he pumps in and out of her before she finds her clit. She rubs fast, tight circles against herself until Scott is tearing away from her mouth to release the most heavenly sound she’s ever heard him make.

His cock pulsates inside her and his body locks up, his hands digging into her flesh like he’s trying to make them into one. It’s enough to set her off too, cumming harder than she thought was possible with someone else.

She can feel her shirt clinging to her sweaty body at certain points, can feel the sweat on Scott’s temple at her cheek. “Fuck,” she pants and Scott’s shoulder shakes beneath her touch as he laughs.

“I’m surprised I didn’t drop you,” Scott admits when he pulls back enough to look at her face. He’s a sweaty, red mess and she thinks he’s never looked more attractive than he does right now.

“You never would,” she says, still breathless. His smile shrinks into something more conservative and he looks at her like he’s analyzing what she could mean. Tessa swallows hard. It’s not something he should be thinking about and she can’t let either of them entertain a deeper meaning, not right now, not when they both have other people.

“You can take me to bed now.” She brings the hand slick with her cum up to her mouth. “If you want to,” she adds around her fingers.

She laughs when Scott easily pulls all of her weight against him and heads off to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
